


Stiles Slytherin

by Janea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ambition, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual George Weasley, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fanfiction, Fred Weasley Lives, Future, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Lesbian Daphne Greengrass, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Multi, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Porn With Plot, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Teleportation, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janea/pseuds/Janea
Summary: WARNING: Sexual content, mentions of rape, major character death, underage.The daughter of Shaylee Slytherin and Harry Potter. Stiles Slytherin is a very gifted witch. She will soon find love with one of the Weasley twins. Preferably, Fred Gideon Weasley.An extraordinary event causes the children from the Harry Potter and Marauder era to travel to the future. What adventures will Stiles and her new friends have?Started December 30, 2020[Highest rank- #3, ambition][Current word count- 35,472]I do not own the original characters and settings from "Harry Potter". Therefore, JK Rowling definitely does. Most of the characters however, I do own. If this story does get deleted I will be uploading it to archive our own/ao3. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Stiles Slytherin/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. -𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞-

Stiles Slytherin is the daughter of Shaylee Slytherin and Harry Potter also known as 'the boy who lived'. You're all probably wondering "why is her last name Slytherin?" well i'll give you a little (LONG) backstory...

1000 years ago-

A woman gave birth to a child who she named, Silas. Silas just so happened to be the son of Salazar Slytherin himself. He was never mentioned because his father was ashamed of him. Why? Well, his mother was a half-breed. Part werewolf and part witch. His mother however didn't come from the same magical world as his father. So, she was different from the kind of witches and werewolves in the wizarding world. In fact, in his mother's world they didn't have wizards. No mention of them at all. Everyone was considered a witch. He grew up hearing about his father from stories his mother told him, but never actually met him.

At the age of around 20, Silas was fed on by a vampire. He was then turned, but lived on to still look the same age. He was now part vampire, werewolf and wizard.

Centuries later, he met the love of his life Pearl Blackwood. Pearl was the descendant of another famous wizard, Merlin. She also was half the type of witch his mother was, so they understood each other pretty well when first meeting.

After having a child, Silas would turn Pearl into a vampire. They would live for an eternity. One full of happiness and the love for each other.

It was the time when Voldemort was still around. They moved to America so their future child wouldn't grow up around all that dark magic.

1985-

Shaylee Slytherin was born. She was just like her father, a half-breed. Although she often thought of herself as a monster growing up, people didn't care about what she was. Nobody thought of her in that way. She was just sweet, kind and caring Shaylee

She was quite a popular girl. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into the house of Horned Serpent (i don't know much about the houses of ilvermorny. so i won't add too much about that). She quickly got known as the girl who was related to the founder. Everyone knew her because of her last name. She was the standard for girls at Ilvermorny. She was beautiful, smart, powerful and an overall badass.

A year after graduating she had her first child, Eliza (Lestrange, you'll soon know that most of her children come from pureblood, slytherin house families). A year after that she had her second child, Zane Riddle. Only one of her children goes by their father's last name. He enjoys when people shudder at the mention of it (yes, I know. Like Tom Riddle. She had an affair with his unknown son. Shaylee didn't know the name of Zane's father til after. So, that explains the whole last name situation. But let's be honest most pureblood families marry into their own family, like direct cousins. So, it's not as bad i guess).

Then, a year after that (all her children are a year apart. right, sis was getting it), Stiles and Sirius (Potter) were born. Twins. Imagine having 4 kids at the age of 20. I feel Shaylee's pain right now.

Harry was in America for work. He saw Shaylee one day and they you know- So he cheated on Ginny. That's how Shaylee landed Stiles and Sirius

Later, Shaylee had 4 more kids after that. Most of their fathers are unknown, except last names to her children. They're all half-breeds too.

So Shaylee raised the eight of them as a single mother. She became the president of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Their family became well-known in the magical world. They were one of the wealthiest wizarding families. Well, still are till this day. They're basically wizarding royalty.

-end of backstory-

Stiles grew up to be the mini version of her mother. She was beautiful, Intelligent, powerful (more than her mom. yes, i know we're THAT girl. but the good kind) and very ambitious. She fits the whole Slytherin vibe.

Not to mention Stiles is a bisexual woman of color. Her grandmother is 25% Filipino, 25% English and 50% Hawaiian, her grandfather is the same way except for the Hawaiian part. She's the overall standard at Hogwarts, just like her mom was at Ilvermorny. When she first stepped foot in that castle, she had everyone whipped.

She (so do the rest of her siblings) attends Hogwarts because her mom thinks it's good for her to be where her father learned magic. Also, because her great grandfather was a founder. Stiles wouldn't have the threats her father had when she goes to Hogwarts.

She was put into the house of Slytherin (right, shocking).The sorting hat, just like Draco Malfoy didn't touch her head. In fact it was about 2 feet from her head when it yelled "SLYTHERIN". She grew up in that castle with her best friends Aurora Black, Raelyn Lupin and Phoenix Dreamer (Peter Pettigrew's granddaughter. but i promise you she's nothing like him. i would literally kill that rat).

They made the best memories every year. They were even known as the 'Marauders', like their grandfathers. They were almost exactly like them. They pulled many pranks on people, like Fred and George. They were basically raised by the both of them (in this book, Fred became a ghost of Hogwarts after the war). They help improve George's joke shop products and sell them at school for him.


	2. one

1975 -

"Nice one James!" Sirius Black exclaimed

The 'Marauders' were on with pranking Severus Snape or as they call him, 'Snivellus'. James was putting jinxes on Snape for fun. They often do that when they're bored. Snape was scared out of his life. But after a few minutes of fun, they decided to leave him alone because it was nearing dinner time.

"That wasn't very funny James. You could've hurt him," said Lily Evans

"Evans, calm down it really isn't that big of a dea-" James was cut off

"Hey! That's not funny, what you did to Severus!" yelled Regulus Black

Regulus was done putting up with his brother, Sirius and his friends. Regulus was actually very good friends with Severus and hated seeing him get hurt by them. He marched off to where they were walking, trying to punch Sirius square in the face. But, didn't succeed because they were much bigger than he was.

"Calm down little brother, you might hurt yourself," laughed Sirius

"I have to admit, maybe Regulus is right Padfoot," said Remus Lupin

"Really Moony, we were just having some fun," Peter Pettigrew muttered

Everyone was shocked that Peter disagreed with Remus. The two of them usually sided with each other. They were like the 'good' side. But, this time Peter just wanted to have some fun.

Moments of silence and shock passed when they saw a grey cloud forming over them, just them. Everyone had seemed to be in the Great Hall by then. It was only their group arguing outside.

The grey cloud went down onto the ground and just hovered around them. They all realized what happened and were highly confused. Lily was about to say something, then she got cut off.

There was this blue portal in front of them. They all got sucked into it, the world around them turned into blackness.

1994 -

"Harry, I'm highly worried about you. I mean Sirius black is on school grounds. He could murder you any second," Hermione whispered

"Wow thanks Hermione, those words were very helpful," Harry said sarcastically

"You know Hermione, maybe you'd be a little more helpful if you'd get your ugly cat to not eat Scabbers. He's so scared, I haven't seen him in days," Ron hissed

Hermione gasped "Crookshanks is not trying to eat your filthy rat. Did you forget, it's in a cat's nature to hunt on rats. I wouldn't know why Crookshanks would want your rat though," Hermione said in disgust

"Ron, maybe it's time you get rid of Scabbers" Fred started

"Yeah mate, he's getting a bit old and dirty. When was the last time you washed him? Because he reeks," George continued

Ron was about to argue when Draco Malfoy stepped in with Blaise Zabini behind him. Draco started insulting Hermione.

"Hey mudblood. Maybe instead of arguing about your stupid cat, try and stop it from roaming around grounds. It's been a pain in the-'' Draco spat but quickly got cut off

"I would choose your next words wisely, Malfoy. Why do you even care to talk to us anyway? It's not like either of us enjoy it," Harry said

"Guys, seriously stop talking. Why can't I ever eat in peace without anyone arguing? I don't care if it's Malfoy or not SHUT UP!" Ginny said annoyed

"Ginny calm down please, there's not need for yelling," Luna said dreamily

"Loony- I mean Luna just let them argue, it's no use" Hermione muttered

The boys argued some more for no reason at all until a blue light was casted right in front of the group.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Blaise asked worried

"Oh calm down Zabini, it's just a blue light," the twins laughed

"Then why is it turning black," Neville stammered

The Great Hall suddenly turned black and they were gone.

2020 -

Professor Mcgonagall was in her office thinking about what this school year would bring her. It hasn't been as chaotic since when Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts. Although his daughter Stiles Slytherin, causes a lot of trouble here. Don't get her wrong, she's an amazing student. But, she likes pulling pranks on people. Even the ghosts are scared of her sometimes. She hopes no one finds out, but she's definitely Mcgonagall's favorite student.

The professor started hearing peculiar noises coming from the corridor. Then, it happened.

Her past students were in the hall. The Potters, Weasleys, Blacks, etc. She was shocked and so were they. But, they were younger.

"Professor Mcgonagall?" Harry Potter said

"AHHH," James Potter screamed

"James, will you be quiet," Lily Evans spat

"Where are we?" Hermione Granger asked

"Forget where we are, who are you? Why does that one look like me?" James said pointing his finger at Harry

"How did you all get here? Also, why do you look younger?" Professor Mcgonagall said still in shock

"I don't know. It all just turned black and we ended up here," Regulus Black answered

"Wait you never said who you were," Remus Lupin added

"Well first, you all are in the year 2020," Mcgonagall interrupted

"WHAT?!" they all screamed

"Will you be quiet please?" the professor said

"Sorry professor, it's just hard to believe we are in a year so far away from our own," Hermione replied

"Yes, I know Ms.Granger. But, it's 2020. If you don't believe me, I can show you," Mcgonagall suggested

"Will you?" Neville Longbottom asked "That would be really helpful professor Mcgonagall,"

"Well come along," They all followed her into her office "Sit," With a wave of her wand several chairs showed up

"Before we start, will you introduce yourselves to each other," Professor Mcgonagall added

"James Potter"

"Sirius Black"

"SIRIUS BLACK?!" the younger ones yelled

"Yes, why?" Sirius asked

"Never mind that. Someone will inform you all later," Mcgonagall said

"Remus Lupin,"

"Wait, you're our professor," Ron said shocked

"No more interrupting. Now go on," the professor replied

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Lily Evans,"

"Regulus Black,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Hermione Granger,"

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Luna Lovegood,"

"Neville Longbottom,"

"George Weasley,"

"Fred Weasley,"

"Blaise Zabini,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

They all still looked at each other shocked. Especially Harry, his late parents were sitting in front of him.

"Okay thank you. Now I will need to make a call," Mcgonagall said

She called the older Harry Potter to floo to her office. Harry was sceptical that his children caused some trouble at school. So, he thought that's why she called him. But, was still confused because it was summer holiday.

He came out of the fireplace and looked around. His eyes landed on younger him. He looked at Professor Mcgonagall like her was hallucinating. Eyes wide open he said...

"Blimey professor. Am I seeing things," Harry said

"No Mr.Potter, but I'm still as shocked as you are," Mcgonagall stated

"Bloody hell Harry, is that you?" Ron questioned

"Mr.Potter I would like you to take the children to Grimmauld Place," Mcgongall said "I would also like you to get their children,"

"Okay, It won't be that hard. They're spending the summer there anyway," Harry agreed "Come on you lot, I won't hurt you," He laughed

They all gathered around the fireplace. All wanting their questions to be answered. But, Mcgonagall said they will be answered when they get there. All taking a handful of floo powder they left Hogwarts to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Once everyone was out of the fireplace, Harry told them to be as quiet as possible. They all looked at each other in confusion but decided to go with it. They all followed older Harry to where he was headed off to.

"I have a feeling that you want me to tell you everything so follow me," Harry said

They followed Harry into a sitting room.

"Okay, so I get you're all confused. So am I. But, I will clear up everything about your lives today," Harry started

"Wait. Why are we in my home?" Sirius questioned

"I will get to that Sirius," Harry said impatiently

"Anyway, hi I'm Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter or Evans in this case. When I was a year old, Voldemort came to kill me and my parents. He succeeded in killing my parents, but not me. I got a lightning bolt scar due to the killing curse. The reason why my parents are dead is because of Peter Pettigrew. Who soon framed my godfather, Sirius Black. Everyone thought that Sirius told Voldemort where my family was in hiding. But, it was Peter," Harry explained

"Wait. I'm the reason they're dead? But, I would never do that to them," Peter said sadly

"Well, now you have a second chance to fix yourself here. I hope you do. Or I swear I will send you to Azkaban-" Harry stated

"Harry calm down. Now continue with your story please," Hermione said calmly

"Peter made everyone believe that Sirius killed him. Which landed Sirius in Azkaban for 12 years. He escaped in my third year at Hogwarts though.

" I was sent off to live with the Dursleys, my aunt Petunia's family. After 11 years of not knowing how my parents died and who I was truly destined to be I went on my journey to Hogwarts. Years went by of Voldemort plotting to kill me once and for all. But he wasn't truly back. Yet...

" In my fourth year, He came back while I was in my third task for the Triwizard Tournament. My fifth year was when Sirius left me for good. While I was 17, I never went back to school. I was on the search for Horcruxes.

" In 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts happened. People fought against Voldemort for change. But, I felt terribly sorry because some were also fighting for me. Apparently I was their 'only hope'.

"Remus and Fred died that day. After seeing my loved ones dead and injured, I tried to sacrifice myself to the Dark Lord. The second time I was cursed it still didn't work.

" I traveled to Hogwarts to fight back once again. With the great help of Neville, I was able to defeat Voldemort," Harry concluded

"Wow," they all coursed

"After the war I married Ginny Weasley and now my family and I live here," Harry added

"I married you?" Ginny asked amused and shocked

"Yes and we have three wonderful, but crazy children," Harry laughed

"What happened to the rest of us?" George said

"Well George, you married Angelina Johnson and had Fred II and Roxanne. Ron you married Hermione," Harry got cut off

"WE WHAT," Ron and Hermione protested

"Yes you got married, calm down. You both had Rose and Hugo Weasley. Luna, you married Newt Scammander's grandson, Rolf. You had two twin boys named Lorcan and Lysander. Neville you married Hannah Abott and had your daughter Dione. Draco, you married Astoria Greengrass who tragically passed last year due to a blood curse. But, you both had a daughter named Nash Malfoy who's transgender. Then, Scorpius Malfoy," Harry got interrupted once again

"What's transgender?" Draco said confused

"Nash was born in a boy's body. But, she always knew she was a girl. So when she was 7 years old. Your mother Narcissa bewitched her so she could have a girl's body," Harry explained

"Oh. Wow," Draco said shocked

"Blaise you however are not married. But, you have two daughters named Cecelia and Star. You three on the other hand," Harry pointed at Remus, Sirius and Peter

"You had children of your own. But, they weren't known to basically anyone until 20 years ago. They are all about my age though. Remus had Lilith Lupin. She had a daughter named Raelyn Lupin that is now 15. The werewolf curse actually passed right through the both of them. I also forgot, you married Nymphadora Tonks and had your son Teddy Lupin. Your wife died in the war beside you. Teddy was raised by his grandmother Andromeda Black,"

"Wait...our cousin Andromeda," Regulus asked

"Yes, oh sorry I forgot again. Regulus you died a year before I was born. But, you actually helped me out quite a bit in the second wizarding war. You were the first one to figure out about Voldemort's horcruxes. Thank you by the way," Harry thanked

"Oh, you're welcome," Regulus replied

"Sirius you had a son, Castor Black. He and his wife had a daughter named Aurora Black. Your son died when Aurora was 10. His wife passed while giving birth to her. So, I've been raising Aurora like my own daughter. Well, she technically is since she's my goddaughter. Peter, you had a daughter named Danica Pettigrew. She also had a daughter, Phoenix Dreamer," Harry added

"Why weren't they known?" Sirius said

"Their mothers were from different countries. Peter and Remus, from France. So, both your daughters went to Beauxbatons. Sirius, from America. Your son went to Ilvermorny," Harry explained

The doorknob started moving. But, the door was locked. Whoever was outside used a spell to open it.

"Hey da-," Sirius Slytherin started

Sirius Slytherin POV:

I had heard the whole conversation that my dad had with the group. He told them his whole life. But, left out a huge detail. 15 years ago he cheated on Ginny with my mom. My mom then gave birth to me and my twin sister Stiles. Me and Stiles are very much fraternal. We literally have different skin colors. She looks more like our mom and I look more like our dad.

I was livid when dad left out the part of having twins. He even mentioned our little sister Star, but not us. He didn't even bother to tell Draco that our little brother Stratton is his son. Also that Castor Black had an affair with our mom too. Which landed him with Silas Slytherin. Our mom named him after our grandfather.

I decided that I should just walk in there and act like I had something to ask my dad. We always knew dad was ashamed of Stiles and I. Which we don't get because we are more relevant than our siblings on our dad's side. So I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

My siblings and I from my mom's side have different magical abilities. We can cast spells by just saying it. We don't really need a wand actually. Only if our magic ever drains us, which never really happened before.

"Alohomora," I said

With that I opened the locked door to see the group in a circle like position.

"Hey dad," I interrupted their conversation

"Oh, hey Sirius," my dad said. I could tell he knew I was there. He blushed a little, he only does that when he's embarrassed.

"Why didn't you mention me and Stiles to them?' I asked

"Are you one of my kids? Who's Stiles, Harry?" Ginny questioned

"Umm. Everyone, this is my son Sirius Slytherin. He also has a twin sister, Stiles," my dad explained

"Hey. I would just like to point out that no, I am not your son Ginny. Also, I'm gonna call Stiles now dad," I said with a smirk

I knew Stiles would throw a fit. She was the first of us to realize that dad didn't favor us as much. She would totally flip out when she finds out about this.

"Sirius, don't please," dad practically begged. He was scared of Stiles sometimes. I mean everyone is.

"STILES!" I yelled for my sister

Stiles Slytherin POV:

I was in my room with the 'Marauders' or my best friends Aurora, Raelyn and Phoenix. I then heard my brother call my name. He yelled it though, it rang through my ears. I'm part vampire which makes everything sound louder. I swear if he does that again I will hurt him.

I then teleported to where Sirius was, the living room. Yes, I can do that. I'm the only one in my family who can do it. Every kid in my family adapted their own special power. But when I do, a black cloud follows around me. Kind of in the way the death eaters used to travel. Except I can go anywhere with it. It's not like the 'flying' thing they sort of did.

I also heard the whole conversation that the group was having from upstairs in my room. I didn't bother to do anything because I was used to being the worst kid to my dad. I always had been. I decided if I'm gonna barg into a room, I might as well make it classy. I am such my mother's daughter. Anway...

"Hello father," I said with the same smirk my twin brother had

I sat down in one of the chairs that were open in the sitting area when I teleported. I sat with my legs crossed, hands folded together and a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Hello Stiles," my dad laughed awkwardly. I knew Sirius and I would make this hard for him.

"So, I hear that my brother and I are nothing to you. I mean I really couldn't care less about what you think of me. It's just that it 'hurts' hearing that we didn't even get a mention," I put my hand over my heart and frowned sarcastically. " I mean how could we not. We're more relevant than our other siblings. No offence to them, I love them. But, I'm pretty sure they know. They're outside of the door by the way," With a wave of my hand, I opened the door.

My siblings and friends all tumbled out of the doorway. It was kind of funny because they were crushing Albus at the bottom. They all dusted each other off and glared at my dad. They all looked ready to murder him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD," Lily Luna screamed. She had always been my favorite out of the three. She was always on my side.

"Language Lily, I'm sorry Sirius and Stiles. I didn't mean to not tell them about you," dad said solemnly

"Yeah sure you meant to tell them about Stiles and Sirius," James Sirius mocked

"Why do you always do that to them? It's not right. So what if they're our half siblings. They're just as important as we are. Maybe even a little more," Albus stated

"I didn't say they were important," dad said

"But you were implying it. I get that we were mistakes, but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like shit all the time," I commented

"Wait. You cheated on Ginny. You arse!" Fred furiously said

"To be honest I'm on their side. They're still your kids Harry," Hermione kindly smile at us

"Not to mention, you bring up Star. But, you leave out Stratton and Silas. You're such a dick. They're literally Draco and my dad's sons too," Aurora said while glaring at my dad

"Yeah, Stratton's my brother. But apparently to you, Shaylee's children are nothing," Scorpius said red in the face

"Who's Stratton and Silas?" Remus questioned

"Silas and Stratton are my little brothers. Stratton is Draco's and Silas is Castor Black's son," I explained

"So is no one gonna ask who Shaylee is?" Ron asked

"She's our mom," Sirius said

"Okay. We are definitely gonna need to figure out names here. Because there can't be two Sirius'," Sirius Black added

"Dad get out of the room. Now!" I told my dad. He quickly left the room

"Now where were we," I started

"I think the part where you explain how the bloody hell your last name is Slytherin," James said

"Oh well that part is kind of boring. But if you insist-" I replied

"Stiles, that literally the most interesting part to our lives," Sirius interjected

"Fine. Okay so this is why our last name is Slytherin... 1000 years ago our great grandmother had our grandfather with Salazar Slytherin. Salazar was ashamed of even coming near a woman like her. Not saying she's ugly, she was honestly beautiful. She was from a different magical world. Her dad was a witch and her mom was a werewolf, they don't have wizards. The werewolf thing is also a gene.

"So, she had our grandfather Silas Slytherin. When he was in his 20's he was turned into a vampire. He lived for an eternity as part vampire,werewolf and wizard. He met our grandmother Pearl Blackwood centuries later.

" They had our mom, Shaylee Slytherin. However, before she was born they moved to the United States of America. So, our mom went to Ilvermorney. She had us at the age of 20 with our dad, Harry Potter," I gave them the whole backstory and they all looked at me as if they didn't believe a word I had just said.

"She's right," Sirius said

My siblings and friends were all agreeing. By this time, they were all sitting squished on a couch Raelyn transfigured. It was a table before.

"So that makes you both half-breeds too?" Harry asked. I think i'll call him 'Harry' instead of dad, it would feel kind of weird.

"Yes," my twin and I said in unison

"Are you also vampires?" George questioned

"Yes," honestly I'm getting really tired of explaining my whole life to people.

"Now can we do the names?" Sirius said

"Yeah. Dad really shouldn't have named you all after people," I told my brothers and sister

"You think we like it," James Sirius laughed

"I wish we had more original names," Lily Luna said dramatically sad

"At least your names are decent," Albus indicated to James and Lily "Imagine if your name was Albus Severus. It sounds like I'm an old person,"

"Your name is Severus," the older James laughed

"Don't tell me your father named you after Snivullus," Sirius Black laughed along with James

This caused both Marauder groups to laugh hysterically for minutes.

"Yes, now stop laughing at my name," Albus said

"Hold on. You skipped the whole part of me having another son. That's also your brother?" Draco asked both me and Sirius

"Oh yeah. We can ask mom to apparate them here after," Sirius told Draco

"How are we going to figure out names if my name is Lily Luna and his is James Sirius?" the younger Lily asked confused

"I have no clue," I shook my head trying to come up with an idea

"Why did dad name both his sons Sirius anyway? Don't you think that's a little weird," Sirius said

"Let's just go by our regular names and go with it," Sirius suggested

"You know what, I'm tired of doing this. Let's just do that and hangout like normal people," Phoenix said boredly.

We all started to get to know each other and laughed at some of their jokes. Me and Aurora being the girl version of Fred and George decided to talk to them.

Fred POV:

I've been starting to talk to Stiles alone while George was with Aurora and the rest of the group. She's definitely not bad looking. Who am I kidding, she's bloody gorgeous.

Fred you need to get to know her first. Ughhh. Why do I actually want to know her, why can't we just snog. I mean that's not off the table- You know what I mean.

Stiles POV:

I'm just going to say it, Fred's the hottest guy I have seen. You don't even know how bad I want to makeout with him right now, possibly shag. Wait. Stiles you just met the guy. Well, not his ghost, but still.

"Do you play quidditch?" Fred asked me

"Yeah I actually do. I'm a beater on the Slytherin team," I replied

"You're a beater?!" He looked at me bewildered

"Yeah...," I said looking at him confused

"Sorry but you don't look like you would be. Not saying that girls can't play quidditch," Fred stammered

I laughed lightly at his nervousness. The rest of the group went out of the room and went their separate ways into the house. I now noticed that we were the only ones in the room.

"Hey. Why don't we go with our friends. I'm sure they're together," I suggested

Fred stared at me, almost like my soul. It looked like he was thinking. I just wasn't sure what.


	3. two

After minutes, Fred was still staring at me. "Are you okay?" I asked him concernedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of all the good pranks George and I can do now," Fred was spacing out while saying this.

I knew He was lying by the way he looked. He looked slightly sad. I thought that it might have been me. But why would it be me if we barely talked? As much as I wanted to figure him out, I just left it alone. It's none of my business. Even though part of me still wanted to help him.

"Stiles. Psst, Stiles," Sirius was trying to call me over to him

I walked over to Sirius who stood by the doorway. "Yes?" I was kind of annoyed. I wanted to know how Fred was feeling. Maybe it was his death that was bothering him. I mean he just came back from the dead, of course he'd be bothered by that.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" I shook my head no. "Okay. Well, mom is here with everyone else,"

"You go on. I'll be there in a minute," Sirius then left.

"Let's go outside yeah? My mom and the rest of siblings are here. Unless you want to stay here and think for a while. I know everything is quite confusing at the moment. Especially with what happened to you. But you can always talk to me if you want," I spoke to Fred softly trying not to upset him anymore than he probably is.

"I'm fine Stiles," I gave him a look. "Maybe I'm not. But I will be, really. How many more siblings do you have anyway? I wasn't really paying attention when you were telling Malfoy about his other child," Fred said

"Beside Sirius, about six," I told him

"Six? Wow and I thought my family was big," He laughed

"My mom really likes to get around, let's just say that," I laughed with him

We left the room and into the main living room close to the kitchen. My mom was talking to Ginny about how crazy this whole situation is. My siblings were conversing with the rest of the group. My mom finally noticed my presence and came over to me and Fred and smiled at the both of us. I'm pretty sure she could feel the 'sparks' between the two of us. The woman is good with sensing these types of things.

"Hello. I'm Shaylee but you can call me Shay," my mom smiled softly at Fred. "You're Fred right? I'm sorry, I'm not good with telling identical twins apart,"

"You actually got it right. My own mum can barely tell George and I apart," He told her

My mom laughs a little but exudes herself to converse with Ginny. I decided to introduce Fred to my other siblings on my Slytherin side. But, I knew at least one of my siblings would pick a fight with another. Preferably my little sister Stella and Draco.

"A MUDBLOOD?! I am not a mudblood, thank you very much. I am almost a pureblood anyway. The nerve you have. My family can own yours," Stella looked at him in pure disgust.

"Well don't bump into me. I don't even know who you are. I bet your family isn't even that great anyway. Probably a bunch of half-bloods," Draco spat

"We are a bunch of half-bloods 'Ferret boy'," I rolled my eyes at him.

All my siblings burst out into laughs and happy tears by the name I had just called Draco. Everyone else looked utterly confused.

"Now now, be nice Stiles. Wouldn't want his father to hear about this," Eliza smirked

"Malfoy, I really don't know how you could possibly disrespect a person from the house of Slytherin. I'm not talking about just the Hogwarts house, but our family in general," Star stated

"Those are your siblings? You all look nothing, I mean nothing alike," Lily Evans said

A round of 'We know' went around the room. Lily was in fact very correct. We don't even look like we could be related. Especially me. I am almost 4 shades darker than the rest of them.

It is quite hard to believe that Sirius and I are even twins. The muggle doctors thought that my mother might have had an affair with two men. It can happen though, having twins that belong to different fathers. I would even believe it myself.

When I was 10 I asked my mom for a DNA test. Harry Potter was my actual father. Much to my dissatisfaction. I love my dad, but I'm not sure that he loves me as much as a father should.

To be totally honest, I'm not even sure that my dad ever loved me. I'm sure he likes Sirius, but not me. I just hope that someday he would find it in his heart to be a decent dad to me.

I was snapped out of my 'trance' by Silas. "Hey. Are you okay? Your eyes are a little watery. Do you want to talk about it?" Silas had always been the more caring child. He was constantly concerned about me. Especially when he found out I cry myself to sleep almost every night.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Si," He knew I lied to him, but let it go.

I went back to stand next to Fred again. My sister Star walked up to us. I knew she was going to tell either of us something interesting. She can tell the future. It's the ability she adapted.

It's even scarier when she messes with you and gives you a pregnancy scare. She's done that to me about 6 times. You have no idea how many times I had believed that I was 'going to be pregnant soon'.

"Hi, I'm Star Slytherin," She introduced herself to Fred. I knew she was up to something when I saw the mischievous smile on her face. "Say Stiles.... Are you pregnant? I would check if I were you," She handed me a box with a pregnancy test in it.

My eyes widened. She had said that in front of my whole family. Everyone was staring at me surprised. I would've believed her to be honest. I do get around-

"Are you for real this time Star?" I worried so much that I was close to fainting.

She laughed at me "No, I was just messing with you," I was furious with her. She really said that. I was even worried about what Fred would have thought. Even though I just met him, I kind of like him.

"If you're that worried, maybe you should take the test," Raelyn said. She actually looked excited. She always wanted to be an aunt. I looked at her as if she had three heads.

"I'm not taking the test. I'm not pregnant!" This time my mom heard me. She was trying so hard to hide her laugh.

Star knew I was absolutely pissed with her. She asked me if she could talk to Fred about something. I left them to talk for a while.

Fred POV:

Star took me to the corner of the room. From what she had just played on Stiles was sort of mean. She honestly looked worried. Maybe she did think she was pregnant. Did she have a boyfriend? I hope not.

I looked at the girl before me skeptically "What I said was only a joke. No need to get your knickers in twist. But what I have to say to you is really important so you might want to listen," She started

"Be good to Stiles okay?"

"Huh?" I was really confused on why she would say such a thing.

"Well in the future you're going to be married to her. I hate seeing Stiles hurt, so be good to her,"

"Really? So everything you're saying is true right?"

She nodded. "She doesn't know that the rest of us knew for a long time that she cries herself to sleep every night. I don't know the specific reason as to why though. I just don't want you being another reason as to why she will in the future. She's a bit sensitive. I know she's had many problems with herself and people in the past," she continued

Why would Stiles cry herself to sleep? Why am I not that surprised that we're married in the future? This place is just getting weirder by the second.

Stiles POV:

I was talking to Zane and he had just informed me that he will be this year's quidditch captain. I was so happy for him because he's been wanting to be captain for a long time now.

Noah Flint, Marcus Flint's son had just graduated this year. He was honestly the best captain we had. Plus, he was really nice to us. He never made us cheat like how the Slytherins before had. He was almost like another brother to me.

In my first year I got to play as a chaser for the team. I switch between beater or chaser all the time. Not everyone was that sure about letting me play, except for Noah. He helped me practice and get better. Since I was a first year, that was a contributing fact as to why they weren't sure. But, I was a great player anyway.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so happy for you!" I squealed as I hugged my brother

Me and Zane had always been close. Kind of funny that he looks like Tom Riddle and I'm Harry Potter's daughter. A lot of people were scared of Zane because he looked like Tom. Besides that, the girls at school loved his looks. I mean LOVED. They looked like they would faint if he even looked their way.

My family was always 'the most attractive' to everyone else. They're not wrong though. I'm pretty sure we got that from our mom. She's gorgeous.

"Stiles, I can't breathe," I didn't even notice how hard I was hugging him. He looked a little purple.

"Sorry," I sheepishly said

I swear even though Star is incredibly intelligent, it's like she forgets we're vampires. I could hear the whole conversation she had with Fred. So that explains why when we were younger one of my kids would have red hair. The two others would have black and white or brown.

I naturally have black and white hair. I can change it because I'm a Metamorphmagus. My hair had been a little odd to me though. So I change it to black. My powers don't drain me like normal Metamorphmagus would.

It looks like Narcissa's in the 'Harry Potter' movies. Yes, we know a muggle made movies about my dad. We aren't quite sure how though. The books are more accurate than the movies. Especially how aunt Narcissa has just platinum blonde hair rather than with black. I just call it white because it's easier.

No one knows why, but apparently I'm part veela. Just like my younger brother Stratton. I'm definitely not a Malfoy though. The DNA test proves that. That was another reason why I took it. Because if both of my parents aren't part veela, why am I?

"Stiles, guess what," Aurora said excitedly

I gave her a questioning look. "Uncle Harry said that we can go to the 'Burrow' this weekend. Roxanne and Priscilla are supposed to be there,"

"I thought Molly didn't like Priscilla," I told her

"Roxanne had to do a lot of convincing. I still don't know why she doesn't like her though. She's so nice and sweet. Plus Pansy and Daphne had changed after the war too. So why can't she like their daughter?"

"Maybe it's just the pureblood supremacy they had years ago. I'm not too sure. But we've been friends with Priscilla since we were little,"

"Mom wants to know if you guys want pizza for dinner," Sirius interrupted

"YES," the two of us said in unison

We ended up having pizza for dinner and it was fun having new people around. Well, not really new. But you get what I mean.

My siblings and mom went back to home in New York. We used to live in Hawai'i. But, since mom is President at MACUSA we had to move to New York.

They also took Neville to his house because Eliza was gonna spend time with his daughter Dione. They're best friends. Star was going with her dad so Blaise went with her to his house.

Scorpius and Draco went to Malfoy Manor. Phoenix and Raelyn went back home to France with their moms. Those two were only staying for half the summer.

Ron and Hermione went to their home. Rose came earlier to get them for her parents, they were busy and weren't aware of what happened. Luna also went home, Ginny took her to her older selves house.

The rest just stayed at Grimmauld place because they really had no other place to go. We would've taken the twins to George and Angelina, but they were blacked out on the couch.

My dad tried to wake them, but Aurora and warned him that he would be playing a dangerous game. We once woke George up with Roxanne and he threw a shoe at us. One shoe for each of us. It was a bad day. He wasn't as good at throwing a shoe like my mom did. She's the master at that.

I ended up teleporting the twins into a room while they were still asleep. Let me tell you, they were not light. They almost dragged me out of my teleportation. That was a first.

Ginny made multiple new rooms with her wand. I used magic to make the house extendable years ago. So our house is basically as big as the outside of Grimmauld place.

It was a long day. I slept pretty fast. I wonder where this year will take me with all these new people. I know one thing, that it will be CRAZY.


	4. three

The next morning I woke up like I usually did, a mess. Last night I was so tired I forgot to shower. Like girl eww- Do it now.

So I did. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then my skin care routine. What? I like having clear skin. You would too.

I was at the desk in my room contemplating if I should do something with my hair. I already brushed it, but it seemed plain. After minutes, I just curled it. Now that I think of it, why didn't I just use my metamorphmagus powers. Wow i'm really dumb.

I already changed it to black this morning. WAIT. Now that's the way I can be different. I'll just change it back to black and white, but keep it curled.

After doing my hair, I did my makeup. To be honest I rarely use makeup but I was looking a little rough this morning. Although I usually only cover up some acne that I may have one day. I don't cover up my dark circles, I think they look nice.

The reason I usually don't use makeup is because of my dad. When I was thirteen, we had a fight about it. Which was useless in the end, I just ended up wearing it anyway. Apparently I was 'too young' for it. It's just makeup. It's not like I'm getting plastic surgery. I would like that to be honest. Don't tell anyone though.

Again, does my dad like me wearing this type of clothes? NO. Do I give a fuck about what he thinks. Not one. It's so weird, Lily almost wears the same things as me but doesn't get called out for it.

She's a little more covered up. But who cares. Ginny thinks my clothes look nice. I honestly don't get why she's still with my dad. She's such a bad bitch, but she's with him. She could do better. But I mean if she's happy. I still love her. She's like my second mom. Well maybe legally she is.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I only use my british accent when I mess with people. It's really fun to talk like that. Beside that I just use my american accent. I hate it. I hate being american. For many reasons.

So, I was walking out of my room. When I saw the twins with Aurora.

"What are you guys doing?" Aurora was rummaging through the drawers in their room.

"Looking for clothes. Duh. These aren't gonna cut it," she answered

"Why don't we just go through James or Sirius' room,"

"That's probably better,"

"Really I had no idea," I said sarcastically

She flipped me off and I did the same right back to her. We took them to James' room first. I obviously knocked on his door before entering.

"James, you're rich. Why don't you have better clothes? Seriously you have money from the Black family also. That's Aurora's and you still couldn't find better taste in clothes," I told him

"Shut up Stiles,"

"Whatever, well just go to Sirius' room. He has good clothes," We left James' room and went to Sirius'.

I knocked on the door. After a minute he finally opened his door.

"Stiles, I was sleeping,"

"Okay?"

"I don't even care anymore, just take the clothes. You went to James' room first didn't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Figured. He has bad taste in clothes,"

"Exactly, anyway thank you,"

Me and Aurora went through Sirius' closet until we found what the twins might like. We made them try it on. They actually liked it, I was proud of myself and Aurora.

"I need something to drink so I'll be back," I told them

"Oh okay. We'll come too right? I'm kind of thirsty too," Aurora said

I gave her a look. She understood what I meant. My family and the 'Marauders' know what I mean when I give them that look.

"Umm. How about we go play video games with Albus and Lily. I'm sure they're down stairs," Sirius suggested

"What's video games?" Fred whispered to George who shrugged.

I teleported down stairs to the kitchen. I was thirsty, but not for what you think. Wait, eww don't think like that- I needed blood. I can go a few weeks without it, but I'm sure I need it. We haven't really figured out if blood is a necessity for my family. We're not taking any chances though.

I don't know if my dad got Sirius and I blood bags. If he doesn't, I know this sounds bad but me and Sirius just steal it from muggle hospitals. I rummaged through the fridge like my life depended on it. Well maybe my life really depended on it.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and saw Remus looking at me oddly. He looked really bad this morning. I'm guessing it's a full moon soon.

"Yes,"

"How are you not looking like you're about to die. It's a full moon. You're a werewolf right?" He asked

"Mhmm. I used a spell, well I don't really know what it exactly is. But it helped me not turn every month," I resumed to find the blood bags.

"How?"

"Do you want me to do it on you?" He nodded vigorously. "Put your hand out please," He did as I said. I put my hand on his and it started glowing. A small wolf floated over our hands and smoke began to come out of the wolf's mouth. Once that was done it disappeared and my hand stopped glowing.

"Woah. How'd you do that?"

"Magic,"

"I know that," He laughed "I meant how did your hand start glowing? What was that wolf and smoke?"

"It's supposed to be a sort of spell to stop you from turning as I said. However, if you want to anyday you still can. You just don't have to suffer the pains of a full moon ever again. Only if you choose to. I don't think you want to though. I only turn to scare people. It's quite funny,"

It took him a few seconds to take in what I said. He looked at me happily. "I don't have to go to the 'Shrieking Shack' anymore?" I shook my head.

Remus hugged me as tightly as possible. It was really cute the way he reacted. He looked like a little puppy. I'm really emotional and tears were brimming my eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Stiles," He was crying tears of joy.

I was really happy I could help him. I knew from stories I heard of how much he was hurting. Being a werewolf really was a curse to him. He didn't deserve all those years of pain and suffering. He was just a little boy when he was bitten.

"You're welcome Moony," I laughed while a tear slipped onto my face. I quickly wiped it before coming out of the hug. He was smiling brightly.

"Now that you have my nickname settled what's yours?" He asked me

"Nagini. It means snake. But, it's actually my middle name. My father wasn't too fond of the name. My mom liked it though. I can also turn into a snake,"

I knew why my dad wasn't that fond of the name 'Nagini'. It was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I like the name. It's unique. I saw pictures of Nagini. She was beautiful. It's a shame she was under a blood curse. Maybe she would be a better person.

"Okay. That's a cool name," Remus complemented. "What were you searching for though?"

"Oh blood bags. You know, vampire," My teeth changed and I pointed to them.

"Do you need help? Or you can drink my blood can't you?"

"I'm not going to do that to you," I laughed lightly "Thank you for the offer. I think they're looking for you though," I pointed to the boy 'Marauders' that were in a position that made them look stacked up in the doorway. I have a feeling they heard the whole conversation between Remus and I.

"Thank you anyway Stiles. If you need me, I'll be with them,"

I told him it was no problem and he left.

The next thing I heard was Sirius who screamed "HE'S NOT A WEREWOLF ANYMORE!"

Older Ginny soon came in and had a box full of blood bags. I looked at her skeptically.

"How'd you get that?" I asked her

"I stole it," she muttered under her breath

"You stole it?! GINNY,"

"It's not that bad. The muggles probably wouldn't need it. Well they most likely would. But it's whatever,"

"I can't believe you did that. I would've gone. You're more likely to get caught,"

"Stiles, I'm fine. Now DRINK,"

"Okay okay. Chill woman,"

She left and I drank out of one. I was so tempted to do the whole box. But my brother needs them too. Bad things happen when I drink a lot. Sometimes I can't stop. That hasn't happened in years and I don't want it to happen again. So that's why I take extra precautions.

When I went into the living room I saw all the kids in there. They were either on their phones or just talking. Albus was teaching the twins what video games were. I plopped down on the couch next to Aurora who was talking to Harry.

"Hey, what's up,"

"I'm just explaining to Harry how there's movies and books about him," Aurora informed

"I have an idea of what we're doing today!" it was almost like there was a lightbulb above my head.

"What?" Harry asked me

"We're having a Harry Potter movie marathon,"

"You guys have the movies?" He questioned

Aurora and I nodded.

We set up the movies and food. We all sat on the couches. I was next to Fred and Ginny. I quite like having her around. Even though she's younger than me she's really cool. not like how they portrayed her in the movies. I know she's going to have a fit about that one.

The movie started and we were at the scene where Harry was grabbing the letters.

"This is why you aren't a Ravenclaw, Harry. Out of all the letters on the ground you insist on grabbing the ones from the sky,"

"Hey I was eleven alright," Harry muttered

"You really aren't the brightest," Ginny laughed

We were onto the third movie now. It was the scene where Remus and Sirius were reuniting.

"It looks like you two are about to kiss," James was laughing hysterically at them with Peter.

"We were not," Remus huffed

"Wolfstar," Aurora said dreamily

"What?" the two boys asked

"Nothing...," she said innocently

It was the fourth movie. Cedric was lying dead on the ground. I was laughing my ass off at this. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. I just laughed because a boy died. So what. He looked kind of funny.

"Haha Deadric," Lily said while I high-five her across the couch

I was getting really tired. These movies were so long and left out so much detail. I didn't even notice that my head was on Fred's chest. I was about to move it when Fred whispered to me.

"You don't have to. I'm okay with it," I had a small smile on my face and nuzzled my head further.

I saw Tonks in the fifth movie. She's such a bad bitch. I love her. She's so pretty too. Luna was introduced and I just love how interesting she is. I was about to go floo to Hermione's house and hurt her for calling Luna 'Looney'. Like girl- I could say a lot of things about you. Do not hate on Luna.

Sirius just went through the arc and that got everyone tearing up. We were saying stoppp. It was so sad.

"No more Wolfstar," Albus sniffled

I took one look at Bellatrix while Harry was yelling at the TV. I have to admit, she's hot. But don't tell anyone I said that. I honestly think she would've been a better leader than Voldy. He's really not smart.

The sixth movie was on.

"Omg hot Draco," Harry and I said at the same time. I looked over to him.

"I KNEW IT," I whisper-yelled

His eyes went wide. I was the only one who paid attention to what he said. Draco really did look good this year. I wouldn't even care if he was a bully. But I'm not saying like some fan girls that he's quote: misunderstood. His parents love him and he's rich. What more could he need.

Ginny was the one yelling at the TV now.

"I'm not that awkward. Really. SHOELACES,"

It was Deathly Hallows part one. Damn this movie was boring. It's the worst. We really didn't need a whole movie for the search of horcruxes. It was unnecessary. Even Order of the Phoenix had a longer book. I would rather see more of that. When I was younger I had to wait a whole year for the second part to come out. That sucked. But when Dobby died, I cried a little.

Deathly Hallows part two was better. Fred just died and I had tears in my eyes. I'm so glad that they came back. I hugged Fred for a second and he hugged back.

It was the ending of the series. It was the future at Kings Cross station or Platform 9 ¾.

"WHY AM I NOT IN THERE," I complained

"Me too. We were right next to James when he was walking," Aurora whined

"HAHAHAHA. Look at how old Draco looks," We all laughed at him. They did him wrong. He really didn't look that way. But I bet his actor does. Haha.

When the movies were finished we all crashed on the couches. I fell asleep in Fred's arms. Tomorrow we were going to the Burrow.

Molly will get to see him again. I would love to see her reaction. Ginny called all her siblings and told them it was an emergency. They were going to be there too. Except Bill. Sadly Fleur and his family couldn't make it. He was doing some important business. Ginny said it was okay and would inform him later.


	5. four

George POV:

I woke up with cold water poured on me. I opened my eyes and saw Aurora looking down at me innocently. I can’t believe she just did that. 

“What do you want Aurora,” I said annoyed

“Look at those two,” she was indicating to look at Fred and Stiles

They were cuddling. Gross. His hand was on her waist and her head was buried into his chest. They met two days ago. Why Why Why. I mean good for my Freddie but still. That’s concerning for even him.

They looked like they would be in a relationship. He was holding her protectively. Her arm was wrapped around his torso.

It may sound like I like her or something. But I don’t. Not saying that she’s ugly, she’s really not. But they are really close together. I just hope he’s not using her for his personal pleasure.

From what I've heard, Stiles is really powerful and will kick his arse. 

Should I wake them up? I know just how to annoy him. He’s not a morning person. So am I. But let’s prank him today. We’ve been off our game for two whole days. I can’t believe it.

“You want to help me prank them?” I asked Aurora

“Duh. But let’s get everyone out of this room first. We don’t want any more victims,” VICTIMS???

“Okay,”

We woke everyone up and told them our plan. Sirius warned us beforehand. He told us that I wouldn’t be the alive twin after this. I’m scared.

The rest stared at the two sleeping. The Marauders offered to help. Fred and I found out yesterday when we were watching movies. We gave Harry the map in the scene. That reminded Stiles to give them the map back.

We told them it was a two person job. We were the closest to them. Maybe they would go easy on us. Probably not.

“Let’s get the fireworks,” Aurora told me

I followed her to her room. We grabbed the fireworks from my joke shop. We then headed off to our important mission. You know I'm starting to like her, Aurora. She’s like a girl version of me. It’s wicked.

We got a wand and lit the fireworks. We would’ve used wands but we both have the trace. It blew up into beautiful colors. I’m proud of myself for making these.

Stiles and Fred shot up.

Stiles POV:

“What the fuck dude,” I groaned

“Umm. How about you what the fuck. You two were holding each other all night,” Aurora informed them

Fred and I looked at each other and quickly let go. We blushed madly. I liked that we were cuddling. I don’t usually like people touching me. He was warm and smelled like cinnamon.

I realized that I had to pack some things for the Burrow. I was so excited to see everyone that I ran up to my room. We were staying til Monday with the other kids.

So it would be like a big sleepover. The Burrow wasn’t how it was in the past. They added many more floors. Everything is still stacked up on each other. But there are about 20 floors since all the grandchildren were born. Molly even gave me my own room, which I'm very thankful for. I’m not even her grandkid but she’s so sweet to me.

I packed some clothes and other things. I used an extension charm on my bag. I was really really excited. Maybe Charlie will bring a dragon this time. He did that a couple times, but it’s rare. Molly doesn’t like having them at the Burrow.

We all ate breakfast and went to the Burrow. We were going to use the floo but we were out of powder. So we just apperated. 

When we got there we were in front of the house. I saw one of Charlie’s dragons there, Dash. He was my favorite. He was also very well behaved. I went to go pet him when I saw Charlie come up to me.

“There’s my favorite dragon,” He said giving me a hug

I have other powers. I can turn into different scary creatures. Only scary. Although dragons really aren’t that bad. Unless you mess with them.

“Dragon?” the others questioned

Charlie saw Fred and had wide eyes. He ran up to Fred and gave him the tightest hug ever. He was crying. 

“Well thanks for giving me a hug Charlie,” George joked

“Oh sod off, I just saw my dead brother right now. Okay come here,” They were now in a group hug

“What did he mean by dragon?” James asked me

I explained to him what my powers were. He was really interested in them. It’s news to him and everyone else about the other witch world. They aren’t as out there as the wizarding world is.

We don’t have blood statuses. If we did, most of them would be purebloods. They don’t really like having regular humans know their secrets. Since they’re a threat to us. More than they were to the wizarding world. Even though thousands of people would actually like to be a witch or wizard, it’s not normal I guess. 

I said hello to everyone else and teleported up to Roxanne’s room upstairs. I didn’t know who was there so I kind of landed on Lucy Weasley. Percy and Audrey Weasley’s youngest daughter. She’s in the same year as Star so they’re close.

“Oh I’m so sorry Lucy,” I apologized 

“It’s okay, but never do that again,” She warned

I looked up and made eye contact with Roxanne and we tackled each other in a hug.

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” I squealed

“Girl- you saw me like two months ago,”

“So, I still missed you,”

I looked around and saw that someone was missing.

“Wait. Where’s Priscilla?”

“Daphne had some family problems so they’re in France,”

“So we’re not seeing her till school starts?”

“Yeah,”

The door was swung open and a very angry Aurora entered.

“SO YOU JUST LEAVE ME TO WALK UP 13 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS,”

“Sorry,”

“I hate you,” she glared at me.

“No you don’t,” 

“I don’t. But i’m still mad at you!”

The others entered the room covered in sweat and panting.

“I hate how this house is built,” Lily said

“Why 13 floors for this room,” Peter complained 

“Hi!” Roxanne said to them

“Hello, who are you?” George asked

“I’m you daughter,” 

“Oh. Well hi I guess. Sorry this is really weird,”

“I know. Stiles… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!” 

“I’m sorry they just came up here after me,”

After everybody got settled and introduced to Roxanne and Molly, Regulus wanted to rewatch Harry Potter. Well the scene where he’s mentioned. Last night he was already sleeping through Half Blood Prince. 

“SO OUT OF ALL EIGHT MOVIES I GET ONE MENTION OF MY NAME?! IT WASN’T EVEN MY WHOLE NAME! JUST MY INITIALS!” this is really happening….

“MY BROTHER GETS TWO MOVIES AND I HELPED HARRY MORE! WHAT THE FUCK! I’M SO OVER THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT, I’M SUING THE AUTHOR!”

“Reg, you can’t sue she who must not be named. We’re from a made up world,” I tried to calm him down.

“SHE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED?!”

“Chill out, she’s transphobic. That’s why we don't support her,” Sirius told them

We were trying to teach them new words. They’re still trying to catch up. Molly then called us for lunch. I love Molly’s cooking. While we were eating Ron looked like he hadn’t for days.

“Ron? Do they feed you at home?” I asked him concernedly

“Oh they do,” Hermione glared at him in disgust

\---

The weekend surprisingly went by fast. I was now at home. It was never quiet here anymore. I liked having more kids my age around everyday. I only had Aurora and Sirius. But, Sirius would be in his room most of the time. I suspect he’s in his room talking to his girlfriend, Chanelle Clearwater. I actually like her more than any other girls he’s had around.

We were going back to Hogwarts next week. I’m really excited. I don’t know why everyone else hates going back to school. It’s a blessing that we get to go to a school to learn magic. Other kids would kill to be us.

Before we were accepted to Hogwarts, we went to muggle school. Our mom wanted us to in case we ever wanted to pursue a muggle occupation. I hated muggle school. It was basically like Azkaban. But muggle, kid version. Now that I think of it, it was juive.

Although school can be stressful both ways. I don’t have to worry about my O.W.L’s and N.E.W.T’s because I finished them in 3rd year. I didn’t want any stress put on me in my later years. I wanted to have more fun and freedom. I was smarter when it came to getting myself out of doing my school work earlier rather than later.


	6. five

It was the night before we would be heading off to Hogwarts. I was still packing my things. We had already gone to Diagon Alley earlier in the week. Let me tell you, the 15 year olds were not excited to do their O.W.L’s. Except for Lily, she loved studying for some odd reason. She already read through most of our books for this year. 

The rest were still thinking about redoing the sorting hat. Maybe they would be sorted into different houses. It wouldn’t be a surprise to me if they were. To be honest they don’t really fit the traits of their houses. But I think they’re happy where they are, so I don’t think they would actually do it.

Once I was finished packing, I headed off to my bathroom. When I was finished with those  
things I picked out my outfit for the next day.

My owl, Athena was already in her cage. Athena has black and teal feathers, that's why she interested me so much. She’s unique. I got her from Wizard’s mall in New York. It’s sort of like Diagon Alley. I was all set for this school year. Every night before school I’m always nervous for some odd reason. It would be very hard for me to go to sleep every year on this exact night.

The next morning everyone woke up at 7 am. Ginny didn’t want us to be late, so we woke up extra early. I walked out of my room in my pajamas to get breakfast. Everyone was practically half asleep. I couldn’t blame them, the boys went to sleep at 12. They were playing video games or on their phones. We all went to a muggle store the same day we went to Diagon Alley. I really don’t get why a lot of witches and wizards don’t have phones. But the rest got phones of their own. 

Aurora and I went to help Ginny for breakfast. We usually do that everyday so she doesn’t feel overworked. She started working as an auror alongside my dad. She retired from the Holyhead Harpies, but didn’t like the idea of being a ‘housewife’ as she put it. She was too bored at home, no kids, no work, nothing. It was relaxing but she felt like she was meant to do more in her life. She never really thought of being an auror until I brang it up to her.

We made pancakes, bacon and eggs. We put out fruit and yogurt on the table for whoever wanted it. We had to make a lot of food no because of the extra people in the house. Everyone was eating like they had been starving for days. I made Remus chocolate pancakes, he loves chocolate. I think he has a problem…

When I was finished with my food I went upstairs to get ready. My hair was still black and white since the day they arrived here. I wonder how my other friends would react to it. They never seen it like this before. I then got on my clothes and put my hair in a ponytail. I don’t really like my hair in my face. I have no idea how some girls pull strands of their hair out to frame their faces. It feels like it’s just in the way and I end up tucking it behind my ears.

I grabbed my trunk, Athena’s cage and went down the stairs. Everyone else was still getting ready so I just went on my phone. I sat on the couch in the living room and went on Tik Tok. My for you page is filled with Harry Potter tik toks. It’s quite weird when I find edits of my dad and seeing girls my age saying that he’s hot. It doesn’t bother me, but it's just weird. I found an edit of Fred and George. They were just WOW. I’m so lucky I get to go to school with them this year. The funniest part of HP tik tok is when I see the Eiffel tower jokes. I showed the twins those and they said they were against twincest. I just laughed my ass off at them.

Everyone else came running down the stairs dragging their trunks along with them. Lily Luna tripped while going down. I teleported over to her and caught her as she was falling. She’s really clumsy sometimes.

“You okay?” I laughed

“Yeah, thanks for catching me Sti,” That’s my nickname. I’m kind of mad that it’s spelled like a muggle disease.

“Do you lot have everything?” My dad asked

“Yes,” everyone replied

“Okay let’s get going,” Ginny said

Aurora, Sirius, Lily and younger Ginny held onto me while I teleported. We landed at Kings Cross Station. Ginny and my dad apperated at the train station soon after with everyone else. I spotted a familiar blonde girl in front of me, Danica Dursley. She’s Dudley’s daughter and also found out she was muggleborn this summer. Dudley was scared at first when the letter arrived at his doorstep but dad explained that it was safe to attend Hogwarts now. Danica’s mom was really happy for her. She thought it was exciting that her daughter was different or special in a way. 

“Stiles!” my little cousin ran over to me and embraced me in a hug. I really think she’s going to be a hufflepuff. She’s so sweet and caring. 

“Hi Dani, are you ready to go?” She nodded but then remembered she had to say goodbye to her parents. Since they were muggles, they couldn’t enter the barrier. She came back five minutes later with her cat’s cage and trunk in hand. Lily Luna and Danica ran into the barrier first. They were best friends. The total opposite of how Dudley and my dad were when they were younger.

But as they got older they were nicer to each other. Aurora and always have to act cool when we enter the barrier so we lean onto the wall. Every year we have this joke with Sirius and send him the finger which he returns. We landed onto platform 9 ¾. I saw the two younger girls waiting for us there. I found my other family members on my Slytherin side and went up to them. Aurora of course watched the two younger girls.

“Hi mom,”

“Oh hey Stiles. You forgot this at home,” she handed me a bag of weed. My eyes widened at this, she’s never known about it.

“Calm down. I really don’t care if you get high or drunk. As long as you get pregnant. Because you definitely don’t want 4 kids at 20,”

“Oh i’m not planning on that. You won’t have to worry,” I laughed

“Your dad’s coming. Hide it now,”

“Hello Shaylee,” my dad greeted her

“Hi Harry…,” they’re a little awkward most of the time.

I heard the whistle of the train.

“Oh I have to go. I love you both,” I hugged the two of them. I was about to leave when my dad stopped me.

“Stiles, I’m sorry for being such a shitty dad. I never meant to hurt you,”

“Okay who made you apologize?”

“Albus,” he was looking down at his feet. “ But I really mean it,”

“I forgive you. Thank you,”

Ginny came up to me and hugged me.

“Have a good year okay Sti,”

“I will Gin. I love you,”

I stepped onto the train and waved to my parents. Aurora was waiting for me with the twins and Luke Jordan, Lee Jordan’s son.

“Hey whore,” he said to me

“Hey cunt,” I smiled at him sarcastically 

“So you two just give each other insults?” George asked

“Not really insults to be honest. They’re just what we are,”

“So you’re a whore?” Fred laughed

“Yes,”

“Well that’s different from what I thought you were,”

“Why are we just standing here? Let’s go get a compartment,”

I sat next to Fred while the other three were across from us.

“Where’s Sirius?” Luke asked

“Probably with Chanelle. But they should just sit with us. I haven’t seen him since we got onto the platform,”

“Hey sluts,” Roxanne and Priscilla entered the compartment

“Hi, I'm Priscilla Parkinson,” she introduced herself to the twins.

“Parkinson?” they questioned

“Yes,”

“I didn’t know you guys were friends with blood purists,” Fred told me

“I’m not a blood purist. I’m quite literally and mudblood,” Priscilla said

“You call yourself a mudblood?” Lily and the marauders entered.

“Bloody hell people,” with a wave of my hand I used an extension charm on the compartment to make it bigger.

“You’re muggleborn?” George questioned “I thought you were a Parkinson,”

“I am,” everyone else’s eyebrows furrowed. “I have two moms. You know lesbians, who can’t have kids. So i’m adopted,” She explained

“Ohhh,”

“Who are your moms?” Remus asked

“Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass,”

“Hey putes,” Raelyn and Phoenix entered

“Dude we have like half of the fifth year in here,” Aurora said

“Almost Sirius is coming,” I saw him and Chanelle walking towards the compartment outside the window.

“Hey ‘alala,” did he just call me a bitch? He's a bitch. 

“Hi, I’m Chanelle Clearwater,” she smiled at the others

“Wasn’t Percy dating a Clearwater?” Fred asked

“Oh yeah, that’s my mom. Penelope Clearwater. They didn’t last though,” she said as they said down next to Phoenix

“I forgot to ask but what houses are you all in?” Sirius Black questioned

“Slytherin,” Sirius, Priscilla and I said

“Gryffindor,” Aurora, Luke, and Roxanne 

“Ravenclaw,” Raelyn and Chanelle

“Hufflepuff,” Phoenix ended

“How do you all keep up with being friends when you’re all in different houses? Especially you four,” Peter pointed at Aurora, Raelyn, Phoenix and I.

“It’s not that hard to be honest. Mcgonagall doesn’t really care where we sit at dinner anymore. So all the houses are kind of mixed up now. She tried to stop us four to not sit together years ago but it didn’t work. Plus we all have at least one class together,” I told them

The compartment door slid open and Stella threw me a bottle of firewhiskey. I gave her a confused look. “What? I don’t drink poor people stuff. Oh and Silas is nervous about the sorting even though our whole family is in Slytherin. He wants you to talk to him,” 

“Okay i’ll go,” she left the compartment

“She was looking straight at us. Did she just call us poor?” George looked a little offended to be honest.

“Don’t mind her, she’s a bitch most of the time. Anyone want to go with me?” I asked

“I’ll go,” Fred said as I handed Aurora the bottle

The two of us walked out of the compartment. “Don’t drink all of it,” I called back to Aurora and Priscilla

“Your whole family is in Slytherin?” he questioned

“Well yeah, it’s kind of our last name,”

“I just didn’t expect all of you to be,”

“Isn’t your whole family in Gryffindor?”

“Okay you have a point,” he laughed

We were now in the first year's part of the train. We looked in every compartment until we found my youngest sibling. He was sitting with Lily Luna, Danica, Hugo and the Scamander twins. Lorcan and Lysander, Luna’s sons. 

“Hey Si,” he looked up at me. I sat down next to him as Fred sat down next to the blonde haired twins and his nephew.

“Do you think I’ll get into Slytherin?” Silas asked me

“No,”

“What?” he looked really nervous

“Silas, you’re obviously a Hufflepuff. Out of all our siblings you’re the only one who cares about others feelings,”

“Do you think mom will be mad?”

“Of course not. Plus you’re going to be the most unique out of our family. I mean you’re the only one who came out so far,”

I haven’t even come out to my family. I’ve been bisexual since I was 10. Nobody except Sirius and my close friends know. Well also the people I've hooked up with over the past years.

Last year Silas came out as gay to our family on Christmas. Everyone was so happy for him. We all knew he was anyway. I’ve been sensing it since he was little and wore my dresses around the house. I don’t know why I don't, they were all supportive. I’m just weird.

“So far? Are you lesbian or bisexual?” he whispered

“Silas… I’ve been fucking Aurora since second year. I’m surprised that the rest hasn’t found out yet. Oh and I’m bisexual,” I laughed

Fred was playing with the younger twins. He looked like he was really good with kids. It was kind of cute to see him like that.

“Should we go? Because I think someone already drank my stuff,”

“Yeah, I’ll see you two later,” the twins giggled and high-fived Fred.

“Bye and good luck,” I hugged all of them.

We walked back to the fifth year compartments. When we walked in, Phoenix was drinking out of the bottle of firewhiskey.

“I told her not to,” Raelyn held her hands up in surrender.

“I don’t even care anymore, pass me the bottle,” I chugged half of it.

“Oi I have an idea,” Roxanne brang out a bottle of butterbeer and mixed it with the firewhiskey. “I’ve heard that it makes it stronger. Even with a little drop,”

Everyone took a sip out of it. It burned on the way down. But it was a good kind of burn. 

“Sti didn’t mom hand you your weed on the platform?” Sirius asked

“Oh yeah,” I took the weed out of my bag and threw it to Sirius and Chanelle.

Sirius rolled up a blunt and lit it. Everyone took a smoke out of it. After a couple of rounds we were all high and drunk at the same time. It was fun though.

Dione Longbottom knocked on the door and came in with Eliza and Neville. She threw Priscilla brownies. I knew what they were.

“What are those?” James asked Priscilla

“Edibles,”

They all looked at Dione with wide eyes.

“What? My dad’s Herbology teacher. I didn’t make these all by myself. Nev here helped,” she ruffled Neville’s hair.

“AYOO NEVILLE,” the twins said in surprise. I laughed and high-fived him.


	7. six

Things are heating up in this chapter. Only a little bit though. I’ll save the rest for later…

“Oh. We’re going to be at Hogwarts soon. You all should go and change,” Eliza informed. She’s my older sister or just the oldest in general. She’s a Lestrange too. She has a younger sister on the Lestrange side that’s in the same year as me.

I grabbed my uniform from my trunks and left the compartment first to change. As I was changing I heard the door slide open. Shit I thought I locked it. I turned and saw Fred gaping. 

I just remembered I was only in my bra and underwear. You know what, it’s not even that bad to be honest. At least I’m covered. Plus he’s my husband in the future anyway.

“Can I help you?” I asked

He walked over to me and kissed me. WHAT. THE. FUCK. I mean he’s hot. Whatever, fuck it.

I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked over to the counter and sat me down. I’m not going to lie, this counter was cold as shit. 

We continued to kiss until he made his way down my neck. This bitch was leaving hickies on it. But damn, it felt good. I let out a small moan which made him smirk against my skin. I decided to return the favor and give him his own hickies.

I started to kiss on his neck. I could hear his pulse. Fuck Stiles you cannot bite him. My teeth started to change and before I knew it I was biting him. Damn it. 

I’m pretty sure he liked it because he moaned. I didn’t want to hurt him so I stopped and kissed his lips again. We made out for a good 10 minutes. Until…

“Stiles, why are you taking so long? Plus have you seen Fred he’s been gone too,” Aurora entered the restroom. George was leaning on the doorway with his face turned the other way.

“Holy shit,” she was just standing there. She had no words for what she had witnessed. George turned around and saw us.

“Yeahh Freddie,” George laughed and high-fived his brother as he walked over. I just rolled my eyes at them.

“Okay it’s not a big deal. Now go I have to change,” I told them

“I could always stay and watch,” Fred smirked. 

“Go,” I glared at him and they left.

I can’t believe that just happened. But wow he was a great kisser. I rarely wear my robes so I just wear a white button down, my tie and a skirt or jeans.

I wore baggy light washed ripped jeans today, unbuttoned my shirt a little and kept my tie a bit loose. I put on my socks and slid my black shoes. It’s still summer and it’s really hot here.

Did I also mention that I cropped most of my shirts. Yeah… Mcgonagall definitely doesn’t like that. But when you’re her favorite, you can get away with anything.

I was now heading back to my compartment.

Fred POV:

WOW. I just left the loo after I made out with Stiles. She was such a good kisser and looked hot in her underwear. 

I'm so lucky I get to marry her in the future. I forgot I didn’t change yet. I went back to another place to change. 

Hold on- SHE JUST BIT ME. Honestly it wasn’t that bad. Do I have a blood kink? Whatever.

I made my way back to the compartment after changing. George took a look at me. His eyes traveled down to my neck and they widened.

“Did she bite you?!” he whisper-yelled

“Yeah,”

“How are you not freaking out right now? SHE BIT YOU!”

Everyone’s eyes landed on me.

“HOLY SHIT. SHE FUCKEN BIT YOU!” Sirius exclaimed

“Is it that bad?”

“She’s not supposed to bite. She’s a totally different person when she does,” 

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that sometimes she goes psycho when she does,”

“PSYCHO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PSYCHO,”

“She can’t stop feeding sometimes, her face makes some changes or she turns into a monster. The ones that are part of her powers. But the monsters she can be are really fucken scary,”

“She told us she could only turn into creatures,” James said

“James, monsters are creatures,” Lily sighed

AM I MARRYING A CRAZY PERSON?! I’m fucken freaking out right now.

Stiles POV:

I had the urge to bite people on the way back to the compartment. My face felt like it was changing a little but I just ignored it.

When I walked into the compartment everyone looked at me scared. I furrowed my eyebrows at them. Why are they looking at me like that?

“Stiles, your face,” Raelyn walked up to me and held out her phone.

I took a look at myself and paled, if I could do that. My eyes were bright red, there were dark veins under my eyes and there was dried up blood on my lip. I wiped the blood off and sat down silently. The whole compartment was silent until we arrived at Hogsmeade station.

We all grabbed our trunks and left the train. Aurora, Raelyn, Phoenix and I shared a carriage while the others were on their own. I pet the thestrals before getting on. They’re quite interesting. I wonder if they can see each other. I mean they would have to right?

“Dude you bit him while you were making out?” Phoenix said, trying to hold in a laugh. All three of them burst out laughing at me.

“That’s not funny. But, I mean he must’ve liked it if he moaned,” I shrugged

“He moaned?!” Raelyn looked shocked

“I mean you’ve been with hotter guys before but Fred is next level,” Aurora said

“Well it’s always nice to know that your best friends think your future husband is hot,”

“FUTURE HUSBAND?!” they all screamed

“Yeah Star talked to him the night when they all came. She told him his future and said we were married,”

“Lucky,” Raelyn sighed

“Right. I also heard that it’s BIG,” Phoenix really emphasised the big part.

“How big?”

“Like about 11,”

“Well you take Fred and I take George,” Aurora laughed

“You like George?” we asked her

“Well yeah. I mean he’s really cute. Better than Fred might I say,” she smirked

“Yeah he’s cute. But Fred’s hotter,”

“They’re identical twins,” Raelyn stated

“So?” Aurora and I replied 

“You two are weird” Phoenix shook her head lightly

We arrived at Hogwarts moments later and entered the Great Hall. It felt so good to be back. Hogwarts honestly feels more like home than my actual one.

I looked at the teacher table and HOLY SHIT. Older Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks sat in chairs. I teleported next to Raelyn at Ravenclaw table and pointed them out to her.

Her eyes went wide. “IS THAT? HOLY FUCK,” the whole table looked at her weirdly until they noticed too.

BI PANIC BI PANIC BI PANIC. Why do they have to be hot? Stop Stiles that’s illegal.

“Is that your grandfather and Tonks, Raelyn? I thought they died in the Battle of Hogwarts,” Chloe Chang asked. She’s one of Raelyn’s closest friends in Ravenclaw.

“They did. I have no idea what is happening. It’s been a crazy summer though,” she told Chloe

I teleported back to the Slytherin table. Once everyone gets settled after the sorting every first day back they usually split up. 

I was now sitting next to Nash Malfoy. She’s really nice. I don’t get why people don’t like her that much. They hold her accountable sometimes for the things that Draco did. They also make fun of her for being a “boy” which I've hurt them for.

On the other side of me was Priscilla. We’re almost always together when we’re at dinner or in classes.

The first years came in with our Herbology teacher, professor Longbottom or just Neville. I saw Silas and Lily and smiled at them for good luck. They still looked nervous. Well I was helpful.

A couple kids went by and it was soon Danica’s turn to be sorted. I could hear the hat talk to her. It really didn’t sound like she would be a Hufflepuff now.

“Slytherin!” the sorting hat exclaimed 

That was unexpected. Danica sat down next to some other first year Slytherins that just got sorted.

“Lily Potter” Lily was shaking a little while going up to the stool. She looked in my direction and I nodded. Whenever she was nervous or sad I was the only one who could really help her.

I decided to stop listening to the sorting hat so I would be surprised in which house my siblings got into.

“Ravenclaw!” YES YES YES PERIODT LILY

She sat down next to Raelyn and Chloe. Well I mean she’s named after smart people so it fits. Not that it means anything…. You know what I'll shut up about that now.

Lorcan got sorted into Hufflepuff and Lysander was put into Ravenclaw. Lorcan went to Phoenix, Lysander to Luna.

“Silas Slytherin,”

The whole hall went silent. Even though my family gets Slytherin every year, it’s nice to think that there will be a surprise.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Everyone’s mouths were open with eyes wide. I FUCKEN KNEW IT! All my siblings owe me 10 galleons each.

“WHATTT?!” all my siblings stood up from separate parts of the table and slammed their hands on it.

“You heard me!” the sorting hat yelled at them. 

The whole Hufflepuff table clapped loudly for my little brother. 

“Pay up!” my siblings all through their gold coins at me. I’m richer now. YAY.

Last was Hugo Weasley. I knew he was going to be put into Gryffindor. His family really holds Rose and him to those standards. Ron told Rose two years ago that if she wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor she wouldn’t be able to come home. Thank Godric for that one.

He was sorted into Gryffindor as I predicted. Shit i’m better than Star at this stuff.

The sorting was over and the ghosts decided to join like they always do. The first years were terrified of them. Especially Danica, I didn’t tell her that there were ghosts.

I saw ghost Fred go up to the twins. He was very confused but went with it. 

He’s our new History of Magic teacher. Many were complaining about Binns’ teaching. It was between Lavender Brown and him. Don’t get me wrong I love Lavender but Fred would be a more interesting teacher. Oh! Lavender became a ghost too after the war. Her death hurts me so much. The fact that muggle girls hate her is so sad. She didn’t deserve any of that.

Mcgonagall went through her yearly speech. I’ll save you all the torture. I mean she’s my favorite teacher but those speeches are boring as hell.

After she was done, everyone went their separate ways to other house tables. Everyone except for the Marauders and Lily came to Slytheirn table.

Fred sat next to me now since Nash went by Zane and Charlie Weasley’s daughter, River.

“So are we going to talk about what happened on the train?” he whispered in my ear.

“After dinner okay?” he nodded in agreement.

Dinner was over and I went down to the dungeons. The password hasn’t changed for years. I wonder why it didn’t. It’s still Pureblood. Eliza is even head girl and a half-blood. What a stupid mother fucker.

I walked into the cold common room. This place is one of my favorites because I can see the giant squid and merpeople from the window. Plus, our stuff is more elegant I guess than the other houses.

I walked up to my room that I will be sharing with Priscilla, Aria Pucey and Lyra Lestrange. 

I unpacked all my things and went to the gryffindor common room. Fred and I agreed to go there to talk. Shit. I don’t know the new password. 

I walked up to the Fat Lady’s portrait. Why is she even called that? Isn’t that body shaming?

“Password?” she asked

“I don’t know it…,” I mumbled

“Well then I can’t let you in,”

“You’ve been letting me in here for years. Now you stop?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t.”

I just remembered that I could’ve texted Aurora. Now i’m the stupid mother fucker.

She replied to me saying that the password was “Lion”. Well that’s dumb. Wouldn’t they put more thought into it instead of just “Lion”? 

“Lion,” I said to the Fat Lady

The portrait door swung open to reveal the warm Gryffindor common room. It’s the exact opposite from the Slytherin’s.

I noticed Fred sitting on one of the couches. There were many others in the room talking and laughing. I sat next to him and smiled.

“Hi,”

“Hey,”

“Well, what did you want to talk about?”

“The train..,”

“I know the train. What specifically about what happened on the train?”

“How we kissed,”

“Fred, I’m not stupid I obviously knew it was about the kiss. What about the kiss?” I’m starting to get really annoyed with him.

“What did it mean?”

“Nothing? I don’t know dumbass. You were the one who kissed me,”

“Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“Me? Difficult? I’m pretty sure that you got us mixed up,”

“But I don’t think we should rush into anything. We just met two months ago. Plus, I’m probably not good at this stuff.” I continued

“Relationships?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Me too.”

“So we should just continue being friends until something happens?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, sorry.”

“Okay. Good night Fred.”

“Night, Sti.”

Well that was awkward. How am I difficult? That sounds like a him problem.

I teleported back to the dungeons. Why didn’t I do that before? When I entered my room everyone was asleep. I went to take a shower. I do a daily cry in the shower. What? It’s a habit. It’s funny how my siblings actually think I cry because I’m sad. I practice crying so I can get out of things. It works every time. 

I climbed into bed and shut off the lamp.


	8. seven

I was woken up by a pillow hitting my face. I opened my eyes and my hair turned red. The three girls standing on the sides of my bed were giggling.

"Wake up Nagini! We have school today." Aria laughed

"Come on Stiles. Or I'll drag you." Lyra said darkly

"You know, Ly. You scare me sometimes. I seriously don't know when you're joking or not," Priscilla said

"Oh and we have quidditch tryouts today." Lyra added

"Today?" I groaned

"Yeah. Your brother's barking mad to think that we love hurting on the first day of school." Aria flopped onto my bed.

"OI! Get up you two!" Priscilla shouted

"Nooooo." Aria and I said

Lyra and Priscilla dragged us out of my bed and dropped us onto the ground. I groaned and got up from the floor. I was really considering whether to sleep there or not. But, they would just drag me down the stairs and to class. So I got up by myself.

I got ready and waited for everyone else to be done. We went down to the common room to see Albus and Scorpius reading for some odd reason. Why do they have to be smart? I think they'll date one day. I just wait for now.

We exited out of the Chamber of Secrets door. After the war they found it while repairing the school. We still have the Chamber itself but it's just opened. The basilisk is trained. Zane's the Heir of Slytherin so he taught it not to be you know, scary. So there was no reason to not keep it open. When they were rebuilding the school one of the Slytherins suggested keeping the door for our common room.

We walked through the halls or corridors if I'm being fancy right now. Breakfast and lunch are the only times the houses sit at their tables. We entered the Great Hall that was filled with the aroma of delicious food. There was an arrangement of foods set on the table. I'm so glad Stratton introduced the house elves to spices. Their cooking has improved since then.

Professor Snape handed out our time tables. No, not Severus Snape. Axel Snape, my uncle. He's technically not my real uncle. But, he's my mom's best friend so we consider him as that. Snape couldn't manage to raise him. He was put into an orphanage and raised in America by his adopted family. That's how he met my mom at Ilvermorny.

"Thanks Axel."

"You're welcome Stiles. I hope that you keep up your grades this year. Your mother told me that you might get distracted by Fred." he laughed while pointing to the redhead who sat at the Gryffindor table.

I punched him softly on his arm and smiled sarcastically. He continued to hand out the time tables to everyone else.

"You know, you're my father's second favorite student." said Selena Snape, his daughter. She is a year younger than me.

"I suppose the first is you." 

"Well of course I am. I mean how can you not love this." she winked while doing a pose.

"You are so weird." I laughed

After I was done with my food I had double potions with Gryffindor. It wasn't that bad to be honest. We barely get any homework in that class. I sat next to Aurora and the twins. We were working with Felix Felicis. I looked up onto the board and read the steps.

Add to a cauldron, then add horseradish and heat.

Juice a , add to the cauldron and stir vigorously.

Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of the Murtlap, add to mixture and heat.

Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly.

Grind up and add to mixture.

Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.

Add a sprinkle of powdered common .

Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time.

Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation '!

Aurora and I followed the steps and brewed the potion. When we were done professor Snape came over to examine our work.

"Excellent work Ms.Slytherin and Ms.Black! This potion is perfect." he smiled. Thank Salazar that he's not as rude and boring as Severus was explained to us. I would have pitched myself off the Astronomy tower by now.

We sat there talking and watching the boys attempt in doing their potion. Lily was being harassed by the Marauders meanwhile. They were begging for her help, complaining that she shouldn't just help James. What idiots.

Roxanne's hair was puffing up. Somehow Priscilla and her potion was smoking up and that caused her hair problem.

Fred and George's potion wasn't going too well either. It blew up. I have no idea if it was an accident or they did it on purpose.

Potions were over and I had a free period. Aurora and George had Ancient Runes, so that left Fred and I alone. 

"So...." I started 

"So...." he laughed awkwardly 

"Can't we be like normal people and talk?"

"Okay fine. But let's find somewhere to talk."

We walked over to the quidditch pitch because no one was there. We sat down in silence for a while.

"Are you trying out for quidditch this year?" I asked him

"I'm pretty sure I am. Are you?"

"I'm already on the team."

"You still have to tryout though." he half laughed

"No. Zane will put me on the team regardless."

"What if he doesn't?" he asked

"Then I'll hurt him. Even better I'll steal all his money in Gringotts and Banshees Bank."

"Banshees Bank?"

"It's the American wizarding bank. Just the American version of Gringotts."

"I know this is off topic. But what other things are similar in America to the European wizarding world?"

"Well we have our own Knockturn Alley. It's called Devil's Alley. There are all kinds of supernatural people there. Not really people but you get what I mean."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Many times."

"What is it like? I've never been in Knockturn Alley because you know..."

"Well all the people there are connected to the Devil or Satan. But there are vampires, werewolves, dark witches and banshees. Oh and I also forgot that there are actual angels and devils."

"Angels and devils are real? I just thought they were a myth."

"Anything can happen. Look at the world we live in. But yes there are. I'm friends with some of them."

"Wicked. Is it as bad as Knockturn Alley?"

"It's worse. It's really cool though."

"Well i'd like to visit that place sometime."

"If you visit over the summer I can take you. Although they aren't that fond of gingers..."

"Ginger phobia?!" he gasped dramatically 

I rolled my eyes at him. "There is no such thing as ginger phobia. Well I haven't heard of it."

"There is too. Those girls that love ferret boy don't like gingers."

"First of all, they like gingers. Well some. Don't disrespect ferret boy, carrot top." he gasped loudly yet again

"Carrot top?!" 

"Yes, carrot top."

"Well at least I'm not albino like you."

"I am not albino! I'm a veela. Plus you're paler than me so HA."

"Fine." he huffed, crossing his arms. "Want to do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Well since you think you don't have to try out for the team, let's see who's the better beater. Even if you're a chaser this year."

"How'd you know- Whatever. Let's do this."

We raced down the stands and to the Slytherin locker rooms. We grabbed the beater bats and bludgers. We decided not to ride on broomsticks in case we get in trouble.

"Are we going to do it at the same time?" I asked him

"I'll go first."

"Okay."

He threw the bludger into the air and swung his bat at it. It went at least half way across the pitch.

"Your turn. I bet that i'll win though." he said teasingly 

"Oh please. The best always goes last."

I threw the bludger up and swung lightly. I knew it would go farther. My bludger went to the other side of the pitch. Fred gaped in awe.

"H-how?"

"I played baseball." I shrugged

"Baseball?"

"It's a muggle sport." he nodded

We still have an hour left of our free period until History of Magic. I was still a bit hungry so we went to the kitchens. I teleported us there and tickled the pear in the portrait. To be totally honest, it's kind of uncomfortable to do that. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO TICKLE A PEAR?!

We stepped into the kitchens and a familiar house elf scurried over to us.

"Hello Mistress Slytherin." My house elf Dreamy said. 

"Dreamy, I told you to call me Stiles."

"Sorry Stiles. Hello Mr.Weasley, I'm Dreamy." she smiled up at Fred and bowed.

"Oh you can call me Fred." He told her

"Do you want your favorite Stiles?" 

"Yes please. Thank you." 

"What would you like Fred?" Dreamy asked

"Hmm. Surprise me."

The house elf went where the others were and started on making our food. 

"Why did she call you mistress?" he questioned me

"She's one of my family's house elves."

"Why does she work here? Also your family has house elves?"

"She likes to work here. Yes, but it's okay. We pay all our house elves."

Dreamy came back with my favorite dessert, shaved ice with ube ice cream at the bottom. We call it shaved ice instead of snow cones in Hawaii. It's quite popular, there's a lot of stores that just sell these. She handed Fred the same thing and we thanked her on our way out.

"What is this?"

"Shaved ice" 

"Is that a muggle thing?" I nodded and we sat on a nearby bench in the halls.

"Wow this is really good. What's this purple stuff?"

"Ube." He looked at me confused

"It's like a yam I think? I'm not sure but it's used in a lot of Filipino desserts." When I was little I had the ice cream in Halo Halo. I didn't really like it though. There were a lot of beans, ice, and unflavored jello. I'm not trying to disrespect my own culture but it's just my opinion. 

We finished the shaved ice and threw away our trash. We walked to History of Magic, one of my best classes. Fred really makes it fun. He's the best teacher we have at Hogwarts. Plus he plays music while we're working. 

We walked into the classroom and Fred or professor Weasley was sitting on his desk in the front of the class. This class was mixed with all houses for some reason. But it wasn't overflowing with kids.

"So, today is the day we learn about the Battle of Hogwarts. I've been holding off on this topic for a while because I know you lot had family members die in the battle. Also because all of you think I can't handle it. But it's alright." Professor Weasley started

Roxanne raised her hand and he pointed at her to speak. "Are you sure we have to learn about this now? I mean we've all seen the movies. Also, are you sure you're okay with this?" she had tears brimming her eyes. 

We could never get to the Deathly Hallows book because our parents didn't want us to. George especially didn't want Roxanne or her older brother Fred to read about his twin's death. Our parents knew it would be too much for them and us.

Percy held off his daughters Molly and Lucy even though they were major bookworms. He didn't want them to know that he was the "reason" that Fred died. It hurts me to know that he really thinks he's the reason behind Fred's death. I've only seen on muggle social media that Fred was laughing about what Percy said seconds before the wall exploded. That's all really.

"Roxanne I'm okay. Are you though?" she nodded even though a few tears slipped down her face.

"Okay the Battle of Hogwarts...." I knew a lot already but I kind of zoned out. I didn't like to remember battles because I've been in one myself.

Flashback- (TW i think)

Delphini Riddle was attacking my family. I was about 13 years old when this happened. We were in the American Ministry of Magic. The damage wasn't that bad.

Delphini wanted Sirius and I or just one. She wanted us to know how bad she hurt when she had nothing. Zane tried to talk her out of it or just stop her since he was closer family to her.

She didn't want to hurt him for some reason. I think it's because he was identical to how Tom Riddle looked.

I sort of felt bad for her. Maybe if we knew about her sooner we could have helped her. She was basically our family but she still wanted to kill me.

I was dumb enough to just sacrifice myself just like my father did years ago.

"Well, well what do we have here? Stiles Slytherin. I knew you were the braver one. Just like your father aren't you?" she laughed sickly

"Delphini, just get this over with." I was so done. At this age I really didn't like it on earth anyway. Maybe dying was the solution. 13 year old Stiles didn't like living at all.

She shot the killing curse at me with a wooden stake into my heart. I was as calm as ever. Everything around me went black and I was gone. Or so I thought...

Third person POV- (still in flashback)

"NO!" screamed Stiles' family

They ran over to her quickly. Delphini was cackling triumphantly. Sirius felt broken inside. His first friend and twin was lying dead on the floor. Her skin was gray and pale. Her brown eyes were open with no life in them. He went over to Delphini enraged. 

"Haha. I killed your sister." she taunted

Green and black flames emerged out of his hands. The green was the killing curse. The black was the deadliest spell from their other witch side. 

He screamed as he shot the flames at the pathetic girl. She had no chance against the Slytherin family. Especially Stiles, but she put no effort into doing anything.

Delphini screamed and fell onto the floor dead. He ran to Stiles body sobbing. Stiles' whole family was huddled around her crying.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't a better sister Sti." Eliza sobbed

"I'm sorry that let those stupid boys hurt you. I should've kicked their asses but you said no." Zane

"I know we weren't as close as you were to the others but I wish we were. You were the only one who didn't bully me because of my stupid white hair." Stratton

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you Nagini. I was just jealous because I knew you were mom's favorite and better than the rest of us." Stella

"I'm sorry that my powers were wrong. It never told me anything about you being dead. You're literally the only smart one in this family and now it's just me. I can't live with these stupid people forever Sti." Star

"You were the only person who nearly killed people if they were rude to me. I know you know that I'm gay. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't help you the same way you did to me." Silas whispered the other parts to her.

"I should've protected you but I failed. I didn't mean to let any of this happen. I love you so much Stiles. I just hope that wherever you are that you're happy. Also that I know you like girls. I just don't know why you didn't tell me." Shaylee was crying the most out of all of them.

They all gave Sirius some space to mourn his twin sister.

"Why did you have to do that S? I could've done it. I'm terribly sorry about all those times I ignored you. All those times that you tried to hangout with me when we were little and now. I thought that my girlfriends and friends were more important than you.

"I was so wrong. I should've protected you all those times dad yelled at you. You stood up for me the most. You scared all those girls away from me because you knew they were bad. I was a terrible twin to you, but you still loved me. Why? 

"Honestly you should've eaten me in the womb. I'm not even joking. I knew you were hurt about boys and life in general. But i didn't help you because I thought you would figure it out yourself. You were my first best friend. I love you so much."

Sirius was surrounded by a puddle of his own tears. He kissed Stiles' forehead and kept crying. Some of his tears landed on Stiles and a red light formed around her. Suddenly Stiles sat up. She wasn't gray or pale, she was her natural skin color. 

Her eyes were now blue. That's the color her eyes get when she is sad. Her family stared at her for a good minute until they hugged her tightly.

End of Flashback-

A few tears were sliding down my cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked me

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Alright. I'm sure we covered everything about the Battle of Hogwarts." Fred finished

The class was dismissed and it was lunch time. I wasn't dead anymore. I was okay. I wasn't half dead like all those stories on that reading app. What was it again? Wattpad I think- I don't know.

I walked down to the Great Hall with Aurora, Raelyn, Phoenix and the twins. 

"It was kind of weird to see ghost me talk about how I died." Fred said

"How did Harry know about the horcruxes anyway?" George asked

"Regulus." Aurora told him

"He should've gotten more credit to be honest. He was the first one to find out about them. He helped Harry more than anyone. Some people don't even realize that Harry wouldn't have gotten them if it wasn't for Reg." Raelyn stated 

"I agree. Harry didn't know a single thing. Dumblewhore made him figure it out himself." Phoenix said in disgust 

"Thank the universe that he's six feet under. I mean he was heading towards his expiration date anyway." they all laughed at this

We entered the Great Hall and went to our separate tables. 

"Hey Sti." Priscilla said to me

"Hi. So how were your classes?"

"BAD."

"Yeah. Ancient Runes was kind of boring to be honest." Lyra admitted 

"George and Aurora seemed to have a fun time. They were making googly eyes at each other." Aria chuckled 

"I don't think they'll end up together though." Selena said while settling down next to us.

"Yeah. I feel like Aurora would end up with a girl. We'll just have to wait and see."

I ate all my food and went out to the courtyard to just go on my phone.

"Hey." Fred approached me

"Hi. Where's George?"

"Oh he's with Luke. He was showing him all the products he made. I was getting bored."

"NO NO NO." I just read that Fred was "falling out of love" with Cam.

"What?"

"You know what you did..." I glared at him.

"What did I do?" 

"Here." I handed him the phone to read.

"Who's Cam?"

"The love of your life. Now you ruined it." I shook my head in disappointment 

"Well that wasn't really me."

"Still. You two were perfect for each other. Now you had sex with Zebra in your dream."

"Huh?" 

"You can read it later. But i'm still mad at you."

"Unbelievable."

"Oh I have to get to class." I said while standing up

"What class do you have?"

"Muggle Studies."

"You don't look like you'd enjoy that class."

"It's good. It's better that I grew up in the muggle world so I know everything."

"Here I'll walk you."

"Don't you have class?"

"I have 20 minutes left." he said while we started walking to my next class

"What do you have?"

"Herbology." 

It only took a couple of minutes for us to get to my class. I said goodbye to him and entered the room. Today all we had to do was type on computers. Raelyn was there so she kept me entertained.

It was 3:00 pm and I was done with my afternoon classes. Wait- NO. I have quidditch tryouts today. Then I have Astronomy at midnight.

Okay. I have quidditch at 4:00. I'll just take a nap now. Then go to tryouts, dinner, sleep and Astronomy. That's a good plan. Thank Godric I end everything after Herbology tomorrow.

I went up to my dorm and saw Priscilla and Aria passed out on their beds. Guess they had the same plan. Lyra was reading on her bed. She doesn't do quidditch. But she's very supportive. I'm sure she'll join later.

I walked over to my bed after telling her hi and fell asleep.

"Wake up Sti. We have tryouts."

I opened my eyes to see a half asleep Aria standing over me. I groaned and got up. I grabbed my quidditch gear and headed down to the pitch with the other two. I'll just change in the locker rooms.

When we went there the boys were already on their side. The locker rooms are split up but in the same building. The three of us changed and got onto the pitch. 

There were other people trying out too. Zane made us run around the pitch twenty times. I'm going to murder him after this. Like dude we play on brooms in the air. Plus I have asthma. What the fuck.

When I was done I was one of the first. I ran faster so I could get that over with. I was panting and felt like I would faint. I know it's only the pitch but it's miles long and I'm not for that.

I walked over to my brother and slapped him across the face. He didn't even look fazed. It was like he was expecting me to hit him.

Draco fell to the ground after he finished his laps. I went over to him and pulled him up.

"You okay?"

"NO. What the bloody hell is wrong with your brother."

"I don't know. I already slapped him so it's alright. Here." he looked like he was about to die so I handed him my water. He chugged about half of it. This bitch. I'll just use magic to fill it up later.

Aria was practically dragging Priscilla for their last lap. Trust me, we're much better up in the air. Tyler Nott, Stella's half brother, was dying as well. Okay our team is not fit for running. But you try it. It hurts.

We did a practice game. I scored quite a lot. I might have gotten mad and grabbed the beater bat from Michelle Montague and whacked a person. But in my defense I have anger issues and they were in my way. That's why I made such a great beater.

Tryouts were done. The chasers were me, Aria and Logan Bole. The beaters were Zane and Michelle. The keeper was Priscilla and the seeker was Draco.

We all walked back to the Slytherin house. Practice was two hours long. I took a shower and went down to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Damn how bad was practice?" Ginny asked from across me

"Tiring."

"Malfoy looks like he's going to faint." Ron commented looking over at the Slytherin table.

"Oh he is. By the way, what's up with the whole last name thing with all of you?"

"I don't know."

I piled food onto my plate. I barely ate anything at lunch.

"You eat like Ron." Fred laughed. I glared at him with snake eyes and he quickly shut up. 

I finished my food and teleported back up to my room. I'm in so much pain. I hope I'll wake up for Astronomy.

Four hours later, I woke up from my phone alarm. The rest of the girls were still sleeping so I woke them up. They were not happy. I gathered all my things and went up to the Astronomy tower with them.

The twins were snoring away on the railing. The Marauders had to slap each other to stay up. Lily looked over them so I stood by her. 

The professor just went over some things for this class. She didn't think it would be necessary to be learning as much on the first day. Thank you!

I teleported down to the dungeons again and flopped on my bed. I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. eight

UGH!!! It's the second day of school. Do I want or like it? NO. At least I start class at 9 am. It's currently six so I'm going to the Gryffindor tower. I got on all my school clothes, brushed my hair, teeth and packed all my school things in my bag. I then teleported to their common room.

I landed on a couch and- "AHHH!" I whipped my head around and saw Fred and George screaming.

"Be quiet." I whisper-yelled

"What the bloody hell are you doing here so early?" George asked

"I was going to Aurora's room."

"I don't think she's up yet." Fred said

"Well then I'll wake her up. Y'all want to help?"

"Ya'll?"

"Yes "y'all" shut up."

"We can't get up there. The stairs will make us slide down."

"You're dumb. Come on." I held my hand out to teleport them.

They grabbed onto my hands and we got into Aurora, Lily, Roxanne and Sky Thomas' room.

All four of them were still asleep. I formed a wave in the palm of my hand. There was an individual wave for each of them. I dropped my hand and the water splashed on them.

"STILES?!"

I was laughing so hard that I had to clutch my stomach. The four girls shot up from their bed with an angry look on their faces. Sky's bed caught on fire out of nowhere. She screamed and I tried to put it out with more water but that didn't work. 

I didn't have anything else to put it out with. I know this is stupid but will another fire work? Whatever. I blew fire out of my mouth and it crossed with the other one. My fire was made out of purple flames and it blew the other fire out. I took the purple fire I produced back into my hand.

"Why do you have to be like your dad Sky?" I sighed

"I don't know. I'm adopted, there's no explanation." she told me

"Okay you guys get ready. I'm hungry."

"When are you never hungry?" Aurora laughed lightly

I took my shoe off and threw it at her head "OUCH." she added and held her head while walking to the bathroom.

"Where'd you learn that?" Fred asked

"It's just an essential everyone needs."

I flopped down onto Lily's bed next to her.

"Why don't we hang out more often?"

"Because the boys are constantly dragging me away from other girls." she sighed while rolling her eyes.

I turned on some music with a wave of my hand (Hayloft -Mother Mother. But slowed because it's WAY better.)

Sky left to her other friends when she was finished getting ready. The boys were on Roxanne's bed pretending to play guitars. I don't know why, but they just are.

Roxanne was struggling with brushing her hair. The brush was getting stuck in her dark, curly hair. I point a finger at her hair. The hairbrush wasn't stuck anymore and it had a very pretty scarf like headband over it.

"What class do you guys have?"

"Excuse me, I'm a girl." Aurora retorted coming out of the bathroom

"Sorry. What class do you guys and ladies have?"

Fred checked his time table "Divination and Transfiguration with Slytherin." I nodded at him. 

"Why do I have to wear a bra now? I miss the 70's." Lily whined

"Just don't wear a bra, simple."

"I'm going to get in trouble."

"Lily, they're not going to force you to wear a bra. I don't wear a bra sometimes. I even went to class just in a bra because I forgot my shirt."

"How do you forget your shirt?" George questioned

"It just happens." I shrugged

"One time she did that at the burrow. Grandma had a fit after that." Roxanne laughed sitting on the bed next to me.

"How old was I?"

"Like 12. But she had a fit because your boobs were hu-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. 

"Don't say that." I whacked her with a pillow to her head. I looked over at the boys and they were staring straight at my chest. I slapped them.

"Ow. That hurt." Fred was rubbing his hand on his cheek.

"So do I wear the bra or not?" Lily asked

"No. Here I'll even do it with you. This thing is so uncomfortable." I unclipped my bra, took it off and threw it across the room.

"All these years I thought bra's were fun. Turns out Ginny is full of shit." George said

"I'm bored now. How long has the music been off?" everyone shrugged. We still had two hours until classes started. "I'm going on a walk. I'll see y'all later."

"Weren't you hungry?" Aurora called out

"Not anymore."

I walked out of the portrait hole and walked onto the moving stairs. "Hey!" I turned and saw Fred hop onto the stairs with me.

"So where are we going?"

"What about the lake?"

"Okay. Race you though." Fred laughed as he got off the stairs and ran down the halls.

He's so dumb. I teleported to the lake and sat there for a few minutes. He was panting when he came over to me.

"I hate you." he hugged sitting next to me.

I looked at him for a few minutes and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed back and grabbed my face gently.

We were sitting on a doc so I allowed myself to lay back. He was now on top of me, he broke away from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"You know I can see through your shirt right." he smirked

This resulted in me hitting him in the chest but I grabbed his tie and pulled him back into the kiss.

I was about to lift his shirt when- "Sti, I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a- I'm- you know what, that doesn't matter. I'm sorry but I have to get to class." He walked off and left me on the doc.

Was he a virgin? There's no way. He's Fred Weasley. He can't be a virgin. That kind of hurt though. Why wouldn't he want to? I get that I'm not the best, but it still hurts.

I teleported to the Great Hall and found a familiar blonde. I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Oh, don't do that Stiles." Phoenix sighed in relief 

"Wanna do something fun?"

"Yeah. Wait- you want have sex. Like right now?" I nodded "Okay. Let's not stand her, come on."

I think she forgot I can teleport because she dragged me all the way down to the Hufflepuff common room. We went through the barrels and ran up to the fifth year dorms.

Phoenix closed the door behind them and slammed me against the wall. She can be very aggressive sometimes. I grabbed her face and kissed her.

I opened my mouth a bit and Phoenix slid her tongue in. We were giving each other very hungry kisses. I ripped off her robes and other clothing until Phoenix was in her underwear. She did the same to me.

Phoenix kissed down my neck and began to suck on it, making sure there were dark purple hickies. She went down onto my chest. I picked her up and let her down onto her bed. All of Phoenix's roommates were in class by now so that was good. 

I kissed down her neck until I got to her heat. I looked up at her for consent and she nodded.

I licked a long strip down her slit. Phoenix shuddered at the feeling of her tongue. I circled her tongue around her clit. I sucked and flicked her tongue on the small bud until she came.

I stuck my tongue into her and tongue fucked her. I moved my thumb up to Phoenix's clit and traced small circles on it. Phoenix was a moaning mess up there. Her sex was tight and warm on my tongue. She tasted oddly like strawberries.

Phoenix could barely contain herself. badly. I began to suck on her clit harshly. Phoenix squirted. I lifted my head from in between her thighs and rubbed her so the liquid would splash across the room and the bed.

I kissed her softly and was flipped over. Phoenix sucked on her slit and scissored her entrance open with her fingers. She slid her tongue in and out of me. After a few moments I came on her face.

I brought Phoenix up to me and we made out. I held onto the blonde's hips and put her onto my thigh. Phoenix wanted more so she slipped off of my thigh and slid onto my pussy, now in a scissor position.

We both moaned and our juices mixed. I bucked her hips up a little to let Phoenix know what I wanted. She grinded on me. 

Our clits rubbed against each other and it felt like heaven. Our wetness made their lower lips move a bit so one lip met both of their entrances. 

"I'm gonna cum Stiles. Fuck- Ahhh."

"You're so pretty and you feel amazing. Godddd."

We hit our climax at the same time. We cleaned up after ourselves and it was now past 9. We decided just to skip our classes today and just watch movies. We'll figure out an excuse to give Mcgonagall.


	10. nine

TW- mentions of rape

I woke up the next morning feeling something wet go down my leg. SHIT SHIT SHIT. I ran to the bathroom and saw blood going down my thigh. WHY TODAY. WHY ANY DAY.

What if I just use a spell? Do I have a spell for that? Maybe i'll call mom. But first I just put on a tampon. Wait- is it put on or put in? Never mind.

"Hello mom?" I called her

"What Stiles? It's 7 in the morning."

"Mom no it's not. We're like 5 hours ahead of you."

"Oh. WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 2 IN THE MORNING THEN?!"

"I needed a spell to stop my period."

"Oh. It's not really a spell. Just wave your hand and think of what you want gone."

"Oh okay that's. Love you. Bye." I hung up and waved my hand and thought that I really want to never have a period again. Why didn't she tell me this years ago?!

I got ready for school and changed my hair to have green streaks in it. I woke up Priscilla, Lyra and Aria. They were not happy.

I went down to the common room and saw Stella with Draco talking. Gross. But they're perfect for each other. Two blonde bitches. Awww.

I saw Stratton talking to his friends. I should really get to know him more. We used to be close when we were little but I guess he just grew up and didn't want me there.

The four of us left Slytherin house to go get breakfast. I saw Sirius and sat next to him. I haven't seen him in a few days. He's been with Chanelle or we don't have classes.

"Hey Siri."

"Hi Sti."

"What class do you have today?"

"Every class that you have." he laughed

"Wait where were you on Monday?"

"Oh. I skipped with Chanelle." he was blushing

"Hold on. You lost it?!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry but congrats little bro."

"Why do you always call me that? You're only an hour older."

"I'm still older." I was born at 3 am and Sirius was 4.

He didn't talk anymore and ate his food. What a bitch. He's really not that social. He likes being quiet.I ate all my food and teleported to Charms class.

"Okay today we'll be learning the spell "expelliarmus.""

"Hey look it's dad's favorite spell." Sirius nudged me.

I was sitting beside younger James and Sirius. James wasn't that close to me either. But I need to at least know my own siblings. James is a month younger than us. He's always with his other Gryffindor friends so I don't really hang out with him.

"Probably the only one he knows." James snorted. I laughed softly at this. He's not wrong though. Dad really overused that spell.

"You motion your hand in sort of a corner way." professor Flitwick continued "Now go on, "expelliarmus."" 

"ExPelliarmus!" I turned into Severus by accident when I tried to say it in his voice.

"Nice one Stiles." Aurora laughed and high-fived me from behind.

I turned back and Flitwick had an amused look on his face. "See everyone, Ms.Slytherin did it perfectly." he hopped off his stack of books to grab his wand that I disarmed him from. 

Class was dismissed and I now had DADA with Lupin and Tonks. This will be fun. I think Mcgonagall kept her because she was an auror.

"Nice hair!" Tonks complimented me as I walked into her classroom.

"Thanks." I changed my hair back to my natural black and white and she looked stunned

"You're a metamorphmagus?!"

"Yeah." I giggled when she tripped over something to get a better look at me.

"Wicked. You know, my mum was a Slytherin. You kind of look like her for some reason."

"Oh I know Andy."

"You do? Ho-." she was cut off when Lupin walked in from the office. I smiled at the woman with bubblegum pink hair. I quickly took my seat next to Aurora.

"Hello class. I'm sure that most of you are familiar with werewolves." most of the class nodded.

"Excellent. I'm also sure that you know i'm one myself." we nodded once again. "I assume other than my younger self, I'm the only werewolf here. We all shook our heads

"We have other werewolves? Who?" Sirius and I raised our hands. "Fascinating. Are your parents werewolves or were you bitten?"

"Our mom's a werewolf. We're twins." Sirius told him

"We can demonstrate. Or I will."

"But it's not a full moon." Lupin said

"We know." 

"Well can you show the class how." I nodded and went up. Sirius told him that he didn't want to go.

A blue light twisted around me and I turned. The class screamed in fear. They've seen me like this before though. My wolf form is a black dog with green eyes and pointy teeth. I turned back and looked at Lupin. He was very impressed.

"I've never heard of wolves like that." He looked at me confused

"They're very secret." I whispered to him

"You're American right?"

"Yes."

"What's your last name? Not trying to be weird though. Just trying to figure this out."

"Slytherin or Potter."

"Slytherin?!"

"Yes. I'd rather not. But here's the breakdown, my family is full of vampires."

"She's officially my favorite student." Tonks told him. I smirked at Sirius Black and Aurora. I just stole their cousin. Hahaha.

I went back to my seat, put my legs up on the table and zoned out through the lesson. I already know everything. I've read through the book and have personal experience. Not trying to sound like a smart ass though. Sometimes I'm really dumb.

I had Care of Magical Creatures next. I can't believe Hagrid is still teaching here, he's ancient. I guess it's just the giant genes. I'm not sure though. Books never really specified things about half giants.

Fred tried walking down the hill with me but I rolled my eyes and walked away. If he was a virgin he could've told me. I would totally understand. But he didn't have to lie.

Hagrid was standing next a thestral. About half of the class saw the beautiful, skeleton-like horses. 

"Hello class. Today we'll be learning 'bout thestrals. I know some o' yeh can't see 'em. But raise your hand if yeh can." Half of the class raised their hands including me. 

"Great. Wha' d'you all know abou' 'em?" he continues 

"Only people who've witnessed death can see them." Aurora said

"Good. Can yeh see 'em Ms.Black?" he asked her

"Yes professor." she muttered. I feel really bad about why she can see them. Castor and her were in a car crash when she was ten. She tried to save her dad but he was just lying there, no heartbeat. 

"Alright wha' else d'you all know?"

No one else really knew anything else. We only knew what they looked like. I can only see them because I've killed people in the past. Not proud of it.

"They are very rare, an' are considered dangerous by the ministry o' magic. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens o' misfortune an' aggression by many wizards because they are visible on'y ter those who have witnessed death at least once or due ter their somewhat grim, gaunt an' ghostly appearance.

"Very misunderstood creatures. They're on'y nice ter yeh if yeh rest 'em respectfully. Most thestrals are kept with the Scammanders. Except fer ones like this who're kept fer the carriages. So who wants ter pet 'em?" he finished clapping him hand together.

I was scared I would hurt them. They seem very fragile. "Stiles! how 'bout yeh have a go." I looked up and Hagrid was already dragging me towards it.

"No no no." I squealed as he put me on the thestral. He already volunteered me for the hippogriff in my third year and he does this?! I'm not my dad.

I screamed a bit as the skeleton horse flew up. "GET ME OFF!" I flew around the whole school grounds and back to the forbidden forest. When I landed I was more  
calm about riding it. The class clapped and my best friends whistled to which I smiled sarcastically at. 

Hagrid grabbed Sirius next and he was yelling at him. "STOP STOP! HAGRID I SWEAR I WILL CALL MY DAD!"

"Oh sod off. Your dad won't do nothin'." Sirius was now on the thestral still yelling about how he didn't want to do this. I was laughing my ass off at him with James and Aurora.

When we were dismissed I walked to Potions with Priscilla this time. "You wanna sit together today?" she asked. She knew I didn't want to be by Fred, Aurora would be sitting by the twins. I nodded

When we walked in all I could smell was Cinnamon, the ocean and coconut. Why cinnamon? I know Fred smells like cinnamon. WHAT THE FUCK. I knew at that moment that we're learning about amortentia.

I sat next to Priscilla and my brothers while Roxanne went to Aurora. She offered to sit by me but I told her it was fine. She liked George and wanted to know him more. I don't want to mess that up for her.

Axel went up to the class and explained the background of the love potion.

"Amortentia was the most powerful love potion in existence. It was considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated, it was dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation.

"Despite its power, Amortentia did not create actual love. As it was impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion would only hold an obsession for the person who administered it.

"There are even children who're the product of amortentia. Examples are myself, Tom Riddle, and the Slytherin twins." Axel finished.

"Come again?" Sirius brought his fingers up to his ear.

"Hasn't your mother told you?"

"NO." Sirius and I exclaimed. Axel's eyes widened and told the rest of the class to work on the potion. He took us out of the class and looked at us.

"Who was under it?" I asked him

"Your mother."

"Our dad drugged our mom?!"

"I guess. But she never mentioned it once? I told her it was about time to."

We always knew we were mistakes. But we're love potion mistakes. That's fucked up. Why did dad do that? 

"Do you guys need time to process this. Because if you do, I'll excuse you from class. I'm sorry for bringing up that too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Axel apologized.

"We understand. But you were a live potion baby too?" Sirius asked him "I knew your dad was the potions master but that doesn't sound right."

"It was an accident. I'm not sure if that's the same for your mom, she can't remember. I would talk to your dad. But apparently my mom was under it because it slipped into a drink or something. My adopted parents told me that."

"Can we be excused?" he nodded and left us in the hallway.

We both slid down the wall and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I stared blankly at the wall opposite from me. I felt a tear fall on my face. Sirius was crying.

"Hey it's okay." I tried to comfort him. I'm not very good with that. But i'm trying my best.

He later put his head in my lap and I stroked his hair softly. He cried quietly until he spoke up.

"I can't believe dad did that. He's such a dick. I knew we were mistakes but this makes it worse. He basically raped her right? He should've known she was like that."

"Maybe it wasn't his fault. We should owl him before we jump to conclusions." I tried to reason. I never wanted to think of my dad like that.

"What if he did though. Imagine how mom feels every time she looks at me or us. That must hurt." 

"I know Siri. We can't change anything though. It's done. We're here."

"I just wish we could do something. Can I owl mom by myself?"

"Of course. I'll owl dad. We can send it at the same time. I'll get Athena when I go up there. Or you can hand me your letter before I go to the Owlery."

He agreed to just hand me the letter. I feel terrible. He's the more emotional one. I can't help that much. He usually leaves everything inside like I do. But when he lets it out it's full on breakdowns.

We sat there for a while and went back inside to finish the potion. I wiped the tears off of his face and hugged him. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I'm a bit shorter than him. I'm about 6 feet. Yeah I'm tall.

We walked to our table. "Are you okay?" Priscilla and James asked us. We just nodded and looked at the board.

Amortentia Recipe

1 frozen nineteen oz. block of glacial sea water

5 vanilla beans

7 frozen ashwinder eggs

1/3 lb of crystallized moonberries

3 belladonna seeds

1 oz. rose oil

9 candied crab apples

3 cherry blossoms

1 whole pomegranate

1 large white pearl

In a medium sized cauldron begin melting the glacial ice over a low flame. Should the block crack during the melting process, the entire potion must be thrown out and started from scratch.

While the ice is melting, take the vanilla beans and slice them lengthwise. Then scrape the pulp from the inside of the bean, adding one bean's pulp to the melting ice every four and a half minutes. Once all of the beans have been added to the cauldron, cover and let stand for 24 hours with lowest possible flame.

At the 24 hour mark stir the cauldron in a clockwise direction six times. Let stand for one minute, and then stir six times in a counter-clockwise direction; after three minutes repeat this process twice. Once the mixture comes to a rest gently set the ashwinder eggs into the cauldron, increasing the heat to high.

In a bowl grind the crystallized moonberries and the belladonna into a fine powder. Once combined, slowly drizzle the rose oil into the bowl being sure to stir at a speed that keeps the mixture from clumping. Set this mixture aside for later use.

By this time the ashwinder eggs will have melted in the cauldron. Cut the candied crab apples in half and drop them one at a time directly into the boiling pot; stirring broth counter-clockwise six times after each half is added.

Gently set the cherry blossoms on top of the liquid while it is settling. Decrease the heat by half. When the petals have wilted completely, remove them from the pot and discard immediately. If the wilted petals stay in the liquid for too long the potion will no longer be viable.

Stir six times clockwise, and then six times counter clockwise. Set heat on low; let simmer over night.

Remove the pulp floating on top of the liquid. Slowly increase the heat to high over the course of twenty minutes.

Take all of the seeds from the pomegranate and squeeze the juice of each, one by one, into the cauldron. Do not let any of the seeds fall into the cauldron, this will ruin the potion.

Once all of the juice has been added, reduce the heat by half and stir slowly to stop all boiling. Now add the moonberry, rose oil, and belladonna mixture to the potion.

The final portion of the preparation is to drop the pearl into the pot. It will dissolve instantly. Stir the potion one last time; clockwise and then counter clockwise. The potion is now complete.

The most effective way to use Amortentia is for it to be administered pure. However, no matter how you use the potion, it is still the most powerful love potion ever created and must be used with caution.

Axel asked me if it was okay for me to speed up the process. We didn't have this class until Monday so we couldn't do the 24 hour thing. I waved my hand and the potions were fine. They were looking at how it would be after 24 hours. 

I finished my potion after and bottled it and took it up to Snape's desk. It was lunch time now. I had no appetite to eat. I went by the tree next to the Black Lake. 

I heard footsteps coming from behind the tree where I was sitting. I turned around and saw the one and only Fred Weasley. Great.

"Go away."

"Why won't you let me talk to you?"

"I just did. Now don't."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Just tell me why you're upset."

"What are you? Why'd you lie to me?"

"I'm a virgin okay?! It's embarrassing."

"That's not embarrassing. If you didn't want to lose it to me that's okay! I'm perfectly fine with that. You just didn't have to lie. I already have trust issues."

"You're kind of overreacting."

"No, I'm not. Okay maybe I am. But you could've told me! I don't care Fred. I wouldn't want to lose it to me either."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm used trash! No one wants to lose it to a whore!"

"What do you mean you're used trash? Why would you think of yourself that way?"

"Do you know about the whole Slytherin or Hogwarts sex god thing?"

"Yeah. It's you right? Why is that bad?"

"Because it's a joke. I was raped!" I ran from him as I was crying. That's why I wasn't fazed about my mom being under the love potion.

Flashback-

My first year self was walking to quidditch practice. I was already a bit late so I was trying to hurry. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and covered my mouth from screaming.

I was dragged into an abandoned classroom. I looked at the person and it was a seventh year I'm sure. 

"What do you want with me? I need to go to practice."

"Oh you're not going to practice." He smirked and started to take off my gear.

"What are you-" he used a spell to silence me.

When all my clothes were finally off he slung me over my shoulder and put me down on a table. At this point I was screaming for dear life. He slapped me in the face and I whimpered in pain.

He stared at my body and started to do things to me. I was tied down by ropes and couldn't move. I'd rather not explain what he was doing. In the process I had scars and bruises all over me.

"STOP STOP STOP! PLEASE!"

He couldn't hear me and kept going. Tears were pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. I knew what sex was because of you know, muggle school and older siblings. But it was supposed to be nice and enjoyable. This was shit.

Noah Flint was told to find me for practice. I didn't show up after a while and the team was worried. Noah walked down the corridors and found me through a window.

"Alohomora." he opened the door

He turned away from me and punched the boy. He was laying there out cold. He untied the rope with his face away from me.

"Go get your clothes on Sti." he said softly

I scrambled away to my clothes that were ripped up. I tried to put them on but most of it was damaged. I was sobbing and I was hurt.

Noah carried me to the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey, Poppy's daughter. He burst through the door with me, a crying first year with ripped clothes, not the good kind.

"Oh dear what happened." Madam Pomfrey panicked while she set me on the bed. Noah whispered to her about what happened. She nodded and tried to get the injuries away with potions. 

That didn't work so I told her I was a metamorphmagus. The scars and bruises went away in an instant. She told me to stay in there for another day.

Noah never left my side. We never told anyone about it. That's why he's like a brother to me. He saved me from that monster. It's a lot worse than this. I just don't want to go in detail.

My siblings were told that I just had a cold. Madam Pomfrey said we should tell someone else. She agreed to my terms after I told her. She kept her word.

End of Flashback

I ran up to my dorm. I didn't go to classes or dinner. Priscilla just thought it was about what happened in potions. But her, Lyra and Aria didn't push it.


	11. ten

The rest of the week went by and it was now the weekend. I know I'm overreacting with the whole Fred thing. I have no idea why I brought up the fact that I was raped. I made it all about me, but why was he embarrassed? This is so stupid.

The first weekend of school the Slytherins always have a party. To be honest we always have parties. All of the houses come too. I have a feeling the teachers know about this but I don't think they care. Axel is the only teacher that really knows but he's fine with it. It's nice to have a laid back head of house.

I went across the hall to the kitchens with the Marauders. Dreamy always has the food and drinks every year. She's a real one. She never snitches to the teachers or my mom. Although our mom wouldn't care as much.

The boys rummaged through the cabinets for food while I went through the fridge for alcohol. I got some firewhiskey and vodka. There were whiteclaws too and I just grabbed it because apparently the muggleborns like it. I don't know how they do, it's like juice with 2% alcohol.

Lily was on lookout for the kitchens. Students aren't supposed to be down here. We finally got all the things we needed and left. I didn't teleport because I can't hold onto all of them. Plus the Slytherin common room is only across the kitchens. 

We all went back into Slytherin house and set up. Well I didn't really do anything except for laying on the couch. I went up to my room and changed into something presentable. I was wearing sweatpants and a shirt earlier, not a good look.

I climbed up the stairs to my room and changed. I dutch braided the hop parts of my hair. I connected both of the sides I braided and tied them together. I turned the parts where I have white hair to purple.

I came downstairs and people were already there. I found Aurora on the couch and I sat next to her. 

"Why do you look so bored?" I asked her

"I asked George out. He ran away from me." she sighed with tears brimming her eyes.

I brought her face close to mine with my hands. "You're not crying right now. Get up and go find him. Then tell him that you want to dance. Don't say it as a question either."

"What if he runs away again?"

"Then he runs, it doesn't matter. You're not going to be all sad and mopey over a boy."

"Okay I will. Thanks."

"Good luck!" 

Great. Now I'm bored. I saw Eliza getting a drink so I went by her.

"Hand me the bottle." she did as told and I chugged it.

"Damn. What's got you like this?"

"Boys."

"Couldn't relate." she looked away and drank her shot.

"Wait- Are you?"

"Yeah. I know you are too."

"Oh. I'm guessing Dione made you realize."

"How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at her." I shrugged and saw Dione Longbottom walking towards us. She looked very drunk already. She grabbed Eliza and dragged her away. Wow thanks.

I hopped onto the table and sat down. Stratton came over to me looking dazed.

"What happened to you?"

"James just kissed me." he said dreamily 

I raised a brow at him. I don't know if I'm disgusted or happy. How do I feel when both of my brothers kissed?

"Did you like it?"

"I don't know. What if I do? What will everyone think of me? I feel bad because you're his sister too. But what if I get made fun of. I don't want that. Wait- what will mom think of me?!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. Mom's not gonna be mad or anything. So what if you get made fun of. You can tell them to fuck off because it's your life. I don't care if you're both my brothers anyway. You're not related maybe distantly but all wizarding families are."

"Are you sure? Because I can just tell him that I don't like him."

"I'm not going to make you do that for me. I just want you to be happy. If he hurts you I'll hurt him. Unless you hurt him, then I'll hurt you. Sorry." I ruffled his hair and pushed him towards James Sirius who was looking at us nervously. I nodded at him and he smiled.

"What's up with you?"

I turned and saw Stella appear next to me. "I'm giving my siblings love advice and I can't even get anyone."

"How about I give you advice."

"You want to help me? Aww you're growing up."

"I promised you that I'd be a better sister years ago. I haven't kept my promise so now I am. Plus I'm in a good mood. Look at what Draco got me." She showed me a diamond bracelet.

"You really have him wrapped around your finger don't you?" I giggled when she spotted Draco and blushed.

"I guess I do. But what about your mystery person. Who is it?"

"Fred Weasley."

"Hmm. Well I can't guarantee you a diamond bracelet from him-" I hit her playfully

"I don't want someone for their money, unless they're offering it."

"Okay whatever you say. Did anything happen between you?"

"Yeah kind of. We kissed and then he left me lying on a doc."

"He's a jerk. Are you sure you want him? He's good looking but he has no money and he left you. That doesn't sound like the ideal person for you."

"He was nervous." I tried to defend him

"Nervous about what?"

"We almost did it. But he's a virgin." I whispered the last part to her

"Oh. Well do what you normally do, grab the man and kiss him. It's really not that hard."

"I could've told myself that Stel."

"But you didn't" she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

I left her to search for a 6 foot redhead. I found him standing awkwardly next to George and Aurora who were making out. I grabbed him and teleported to his dorm, everyone was at the party. 

SMUT warning- (optional song: Supermassive Black Hole - Muse)

I kissed him and led him over to a random bed. I really hope this isn't George's or one of the Marauders. I pushed him onto the bed. "Are you okay with this?" he nodded quickly and tugged on my shirt. I pulled it over my head and threw it across the room.

I took off his shirt and moved onto his pants by unbuckling them and he kicked them off. He did the same to me then kissed my neck.

He flipped me over so he was on top of me. He went down onto my breasts sucking and licking the small buds. I've always found that part weird when having sex so I pushed him off signalling to go lower. He kissed my stomach going down until he was at my heat.

He kissed my inner thighs softly then looked up at my face for consent. I nodded and he took off my underwear. He stared at my glissing sex in awe. I'm not sure if he knows how to do this right. He licked up my slit until his tongue met my clit. Okay maybe he does know how to do this.

He sucked on it while looking up at me looking smug. I moaned loudly not caring who the fuck could hear me. He took three fingers and shoved them into me not letting me relax one bit. He moved his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace. He flicked his tongue at my clit a couple of times until I came around his fingers.

This is the fastest I've ever cum. I can't tell if I'm happy about it or not. He took his fingers out and switched his tongue with them. He licked around my walls searching for my g spot. I moaned when he hit a certain angle. His tongue went in and out of me hitting the same spot every time.

I pushed his head further to me. He ate me out skilfully. His thumb came up to my clit and circled it. He picked up his pace on my folds. 

"Oh my god." I screamed and I squirted onto his face. He moved his face away from me looking surprised. I quickly closed my legs looking at him terrified. It's way more awkward to do it to a guy then a girl.

"That was so hot." Is he insane or something???

I sat up and kissed him softly. I got him to flip over so I could return the pleasure. I don't even like giving head, only if it's a girl. Why am I doing this for him?

I kissed down his abs. Let me just say, quidditch is really working for him. I got down until I came to his boxers. You could see his bulge through the fabric. All I have to say is WOW. I pulled them down and my eyes felt like they would pop out of my head in any second. 

"Well you're enjoying yourself." Fred laughed

"Shut up, I can see your ginger pubes."

He blushed out of embarrassment. As he should. Never in my life would I have thought my lover would have ginger pubes, but here I am. I licked up his shaft and kissed the tip. This feels so weird. I started to suck on it. I can't do this. No Stiles, don't be a pussy.

I bobbed my head up and down. He grabbed my hair and held it up for me. Thank you! I kept doing that for about half an hour. Fuck could you cum a bit faster, I'm gagging bitch. He finally came in my mouth. See this is why I don't give head. It's so salty. But you know what, spitters are quitters. I swallowed his load and winced at the taste.

I sort of crawled back up to him and we made out for a few minutes. I sat on his abdomen and almost slipped off. He grabbed my face and kissed me with more passion and hunger. Okay I'm so in love with this man. Other guys wouldn't even kiss me after I did that for them.

He brought my hips down a little. He teased my entrance with his member. He finally pushed into me.

"Fuck- you're so tight."

His cock stretched me out so good. I hope I'm not loose after this. Wait, is that a real thing? Whatever. I started to bounce up and down. "Ugh fuckk." I moaned almost every time I came down. I started to ride him. Why is having sex so much work? It's so much easier with a woman. I just realized if we get together now that I'll have to do this forever. What did I get myself into.

Fred grabbed onto my breasts and groaned a bit. He let go and flipped us over so he was towering over me. He started to pound me into the bed. I put my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his stomach making him go deeper in me.

I moaned loudly once again. I heard people pass the door so he covered my mouth with his hand. My eyes widened at him. He stopped moving and looked at me. I took his hand off my mouth and whispered-yelled "Get off of me!" 

He got off and I got my clothes on as fast as possible. We sat on his bed acting casual. The door swung open and the Marauders entered.

"This room smells like sex." Peter groaned

"How would you know what sex smells like?" James asked

Sirius noticed us and he did not look happy "Did you two have sex on my bed?!"

"This is your bed?" I looked at the angry boy scared.

"YES!" 

He turned into his animagus, a black dog. He ran over and tackled me. I screamed when he bit me on the arm. "Stop it Sirius! Bad dog!" He let go of my arm and growled. He barked loudly in my face. 

I had enough of it and turned into one of my monsters. I had gray skin, long pointy teeth, pure white eyes and wounds with blood dripping out of them. I was basically a banshee. I glared first, then screamed at him.

All of the boys had their ears covered. Sirius slowly backed away from me. I teleported across the room to where he was, sitting in the corner. When I came face to face with him I bit his neck hard.

"OW HELP ME!"

I let go and glared at him. I turned back. "Apologize for what you did."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled

"You're sorry for what?"

"For barking, growling and biting you."

"Good. Now i'm sorry for having sex on your bed. I didn't know. Although someone," I looked back at Fred and continued "Could've told me. It was very wrong and I'll clean your bed."

With a wave of my hand the bed was clean and it threw Fred to the ground. I stood up and said my good nights to each of them. 

I teleported back to my dorm where I found Aria passed out on her bed. Priscilla and Lyra were covered by a blanket. From what I could see, they were very much naked. Well that's new. I was very tired and the second my head went on my pillow I was asleep.


	12. eleven

Fred POV:

I really like Stiles. Do I ask her to be my girlfriend? Do I get her flowers? Why has no one prepared me for this? What If she doesn't like flowers? Dad really could've helped me out with girls. 

You'd think that the man who has 7 kids would help you out with girl problems. But no, he doesn't. Do I ask George? He seems like the better option.

"Hey George......"

"Hi Fred."

"I need help."

"With what?"  
"Girls."

"Why are you asking me? You taught me about girls."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Okay but what specifically do you need help with?"

"How do you ask a girl to be your girlfriend?"

"Well who is it? If it's Stiles then that's going to be tuff."

"Why was Stiles the first thing you thought of?"

"Shaylee told me. You should ask Aurora instead of me. She knows more about her than anyone."

"Wow you were a great help."

"I always am. By the way, how are sales going?" 

I hung up on him. He was a waste of my time. This is so much work. See this is why I never got married. You know, asking ghost me would've been better. 

I walked out of my dorm and headed downstairs into the common room. I saw Aurora sitting with George's head in her lap.

"Aurora. I need your help."

"With what? Because if it's homework Raelyn would be the better option."

"No not that. I need to know how to ask Stiles to be my girlfriend."

"Well I can definitely help you with that. In fact I was her first girlfriend. Anyway, why don't you go with fireworks to ask her. That is your specialty."

"So it's gonna have the question right?"

"Yes dumbass. Why would you have fireworks without the question. That would be weird."

"Okay thank you!" I hugged her even though she didn't hug back. I will get her to like me more.

"Fred I can't breathe." George was in the way of me and Aurora.

"Sorry Georgie. Are you two dating?"

"No. It's just casual."

"Hmm. Okay bye."

I went upstairs to think about my plan on how to ask Stiles. I need this to be good.

Stiles POV:

I heard something tap on my window. I opened it and Athena swooped in with a letter. Yay. What if my parents wrote back.

Dear Stiles,

Meet me on the Astronomy tower at midnight.

-Fred

I wonder what he wants. It was only five o'clock right now. Shit. I have quidditch practice.

I grabbed all my gear and ran into my bathroom to change. Once I got all my gear on I teleported to the quidditch pitch. "You're late."

Zane had a stern look on his face. "Oh come on. I'm your little sister."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I'll tell mom that I saw you and Nash-"

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Fine. Just don't tell her that."

With that I smiled and got to my running. He really needs to stop this. Running. Doesn't he know I have a condition.

We started to play a game and I was a seeker. Why does Zane think that I can be in every position? I started to search for the golden snitch.

If I get the snitch and Draco doesn't we really need to find a better seeker. I saw him bolt after the small shiny ball. I started to go after him.

He tried to grab the snitch but it was too fast and flew away. He looked very discouraged so I patted him on the back. He looked at me hoping that I wouldn't get it before him.

Fuck his hope. He needs to know that I'm competitive and that Harry isn't going to pity him. I steered my lighting bolt 2020 in the way the snitch was going. 

I looked back and saw him have an angered look on his face. I sneered at him and kept going after the snitch. 

The snitch stopped for a second. I knew that I had to get it fast so I made a jump for it. I secured the snitch in the palm of my hand.

I forgot that I was over a 100 above the ground and started to fall. I teleported onto the ground. I stumbled a bit from the fast landing.

"You know you'll be a better seeker than Draco." Zane said while getting off of his broom and onto land.

"You're not switching my position again. If you do I'll kill you."

"I'm not switching. Don't worry."

Draco looked down at his feet. I feel bad for him now. I walked over to him.

"It's okay. I know used to being all high and mighty. Now you're not. But you'll be fine. I just got lucky. You need to work on being faster. I don't want Gryffindor's winning streak to come back. So we're counting on you."

"That didn't come out as thoughtful as I thought it would. But at least you made an effort."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I can be pretty insensitive."

"By the way," I continued "Where did you get Stella's bracelet from. It looked really expensive."

"Oh it was a family heirloom."

"Really. Nash or Stratton never told me about that."

"It's because it was Astoria's." he had tears in his eyes. I looked around and everyone must've gone to the locker rooms.

I hugged him. He didn't hug back for a second. He eventually did and started to cry. I miss Astoria. She was so sweet to me. 

"I know I never met her. But I feel terrible. Older me told me about her and how she was an amazing person. She's the only reason why I changed and now I don't have her. What if I become a bad person again?" tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"Draco, you aren't a bad person. You were just misguided. Everyone knows you're a good person deep down. You can still be better without her. Yes she was a fraction of the reason you changed. But if you didn't want to be a good person you wouldn't. But you did."

"Are you sure? Because Stella and I got into an argument last night. I yelled at her and she started crying. I don't want to be this way. Plus I called her a mudblood the first time I met her. I know that hurt her feelings."

"Stella's sensitive. She'll get over it. She knows that she's not a mudblood and she appreciates you. Just don't be a jerk to her. I'm surprised that she cried in front of you. She only cries to our mom. Don't do it again though. I'm very overprotective of my siblings."

"I know. I won't. I'll try to be better."

"Okay. Now go change you're all sweaty." I laughed and he walked away while wiping his tears on his jersey.

I grabbed my water bottle and teleported up to my room. The shower was on. "Hurry up."

"Hold on I just got in here." Priscilla called out from inside.

Aria was sleeping in her bed with her pajamas on. She's always sleeping for some reason. Lyra was reading on her desk in the corner of her room.

"Why do you read all the time? It's so boring."

"It helps to challenge your mind. You should try it some time."

"I have. I didn't like it."

"How do you pass your classes and don't like to read?"

"Because I force myself to."

"That makes sense. How was practice? I tried to ask them but they ignored me."

"It was fine. Just had to be a therapist."

"Therapist?"

"Your cousin was crying to me."

"Which one? I'm related to like half the school."

"Draco."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was about him "being a bad person"." I quoted with my fingers.

"Oh. Consider yourself lucky. He never opens up to anyone."

Priscilla came out of the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes from the closet and went to take a shower.

After I was done with that the three of us went down to the Great Hall. I tried to get Aria up but she said she wasn't hungry and continued to sleep.

I sat at Ravenclaw table with Raelyn since I haven't seen her as much.

"Hi Rae."

"Hi Sti."

"So did you talk to uncle Remus yet?"

"Yes. I've talked to both him and Tonks. They're actually very nice. Since uncle Teddy is older now I'm basically they're "child"." 

"Well that must be nice."

"It is. But I feel bad for Teddy. He never got raised by them. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Teddy and Victoire are having a baby!" she squealed

"Really?!" 

"Yes! I'm going to be a cousin. I've never had a cousin before. Oh i'm so happy."

"Tell them I said congratulations. I'm happy for you, Raelyn. You finally get your own family. Well besides your parents and Teddy. How is your dad by the way?"

"Oh him." she said with a disgusted look "Ever since my mom and him got divorced, he has a new family. He just had twins and they're amazing. He hasn't even tried to talk to me."

"What a jerk. Your mom put up with him for years. It'll get better. Besides, being an only child is kind of nice. You never have anyone stealing your clothes and stuff."

"True. But i'd at least like him to make an effort. Instead of abandoning me."

I gave her a hug. Wow I'm giving a lot of hugs today. Most of the time I don't even like physical touch.

I finished up my food and went to my room to try and read. Not in an actual book though. I went onto my phone and scrolled down on the many Fred Weasley fanfics in my library.

I wonder if I'll ever get a story. I better get one. When I saw the name I stopped reading. Seriously out of all the names they picked "Emily".

The girls came back after a while and fell asleep. I was still and reading. Lyra asked me before and was shocked since I told her an hour ago that I don't like it.

I checked the time on my phone and it was nearing midnight. I teleported up to the astronomy tower. I saw Fred standing by the railing when he made eye contact with me. He smiled.

The next thing I know I witness beautiful fireworks spreading in the sky. The fireworks read: Will you be my girlfriend Stiles?

I stare at Fred for a good minute until I teleport over to him and tackle him into a hug. What is up with the hugging today? "So is that a yes?"

"YES YES YES!"

"Don't cry Stiles." he laughed while wiping the tears falling that I haven't even noticed.

"Sorry I'm just so happy." I giggled and kissed him passionately.

"Oh I hope you are. I also hope that no one heard the fireworks. Especially Mcgonagall because we're going to get in trouble."

"It's worth it. You already had detention this week anyway."

"True. Also the ground is cold. Do you mind getting off of me?" I got off of him and he followed. "Oh and these are for you."

"YOU GOT ME FOOD?! Thank you!"

"Stiles you have to be quiet. Although you have a problem with that."

I noticed him smirking at me. I smacked his arm. "You too."

"Why are we watching them again." "I'm making sure he doesn't try anything with her." I heard whispers from the stairs.

I turned my head to the side and saw 2 Sirius', 2 James', Albus, Scorpius, Remus, Peter, George, Draco, Harry, Silas, Zane, and Stratton all stacked on each other at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?!"

"AHHH!" they all tumbled down from their human tower.

"We need to find them. I don't want them ruining anything." I heard a familiar voice. Ginny came with Blaise and they looked at the rest angered.

"Draco I told you not to go! See now everything is ruined." Blaise's eyes narrowed.

"Why only blame me. I'm here for Stella." Blaise raised a brow. "Okay fine. I'm here to see if weaselbee was going to do something."

"Why would you care about me?" Fred asked while helping George up to his feet.

"Because I care about Stiles and I don't want you hurting her."

"Aww. Draci has feelings." Ginny said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks. Draco slapped her hand off of his face.

"Now I need an explanation from all of you." I crossed my arms. "Come on. Don't make me put you in a sharing circle."

"Oh can we do the sharing circle?" Albus asked excitedly. What is up with this kid?

"Sure. Now sit." I glared at them. I sat crisscross on the ground.

They all sat down and James owned up first. "In our defense," he pointed at himself, Sirius, Albus, Stratton, Silas and Zane. "We're your brothers."

"I've known you since I was 2." Scorpius

"I'm your dad." Harry said

"I'm your grandfather." James 

"We're technically your uncles." Sirius Black, Remus and Peter

"You're my therapist." Draco

"I'm your brother in law and Fred's twin." George

"Brother in what?!" the rest yelled

"Oh you didn't hear. Star said they're married in the future." their heads all turned and they looked Fred up and down.

"Hey I didn't plan that." Fred interrupted putting his hands up in defense.

"Well you must've. Stiles wouldn't ask you to marry her. She would want the ring instead." Sirius replied

"Who said that?"

"Oh come on Sti. We all know you like expensive things. Plus you like receiving a gift rather than giving one." Silas said

"Maybe that's right. But if you're all boys where's Neville and Ron? Wait why all boys?"

"Neville doesn't like stairs and Ron's eating." Harry said

"The girls didn't want to get in trouble by you. So I was kind of here for Stella." Draco shrugged

"What's up with you two then?" I pointed my finger over at Ginny and Blaise

"We volunteered to get them away." they said in sync

"Well now you can grab them and leave." Fred smiled sarcastically at them

They huffed and got up while saying goodnight to Fred and I. "Well it's always great to have a big family and friend group." I grabbed all my gifts from him into my hands. They were originally laying on the floor because of the sharing circle.

"Yeah it is." Fred laughed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. "Let's go to bed now love."

"Can't we just teleport?" I asked

"Not now. This is the first time we get to walk together and not have any problems."


	13. twelve

It was now October 31 or Halloween, my favorite holiday of the year. The reason why I love this holiday is because I get to scare my siblings without getting in trouble. Plus it's Zane's birthday.

My siblings and I were sitting at the Slytherin table together waiting to embarrass him. Fred was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I've noticed that he's overprotective, so am I.

The other day I caught a girl staring at him in the hall. My whole body was covered in red flames and my eyes were a bright red. She ran after that.

Eliza pointed to the Great Hall's door. There he was, our innocent looking brother. Little does he know we set him up.

He walked through the door and Star waved her hand. A shimmering light spread round him. Eliza blew a magical powder out of her hand and a ballerina costume appeared on him. Stratton stared real hard at our older brother then green slime covered his body.

All the students in the hall burst out in a fit of laughs. "There he is!" Silas announced

"The Heir of Sly-ther-in," Stella taunted

"Be careful he's a seriously evil wizard....," Sirius and I said darkly.

All seven of us laughed at him as he walked towards us. He pointed his fake fairy wand at me and his face was red. "YOU!"

"Me?" I pointed at myself and looked around. "What did I do?"

"I know you planned this. You always do," he crossed his arms over his now green chest.

"I did not," I turned my head away dramatically.

"Okay fine. Who did it?" he pointed his real wand at us. "I'll call the balasik if no one confesses," All of my siblings pointed their fingers at me. Damn what a great family I have. It took them a second to call me out.

"Thanks," I slumped farther into my seat.

"It's okay love. At least you get to look forward to Hogsmede," Fred said

"Yeah I guess. Anyway we're going to the joke shop first right?" he nodded his head. "Good."

A cake appeared in front of where Zane sat. "Happy birthday!" we all shouted. We started to sing the song. Every birthday we all get embarrassed of it. Imagine the whole school looking at you.

Zane was covering his face the whole time. He eventually hit his head onto the table and banged it out of frustration. After we were done he blew out the seventeen candles that surrounded the green cake.

The cake exploded and confetti came out. "Surprise!" I jumped up and made jazz hands. I teleported to him and kissed his cheek. Eliza did the same and ruffled his hair.

"Aww my little brother's of age now." she cooed

A girl with platinum blonde hair ran down the aisle with a huge box in her hand. "Hi Zane," Nash Malfoy breathed out. "Happy birthday," she handed him the box.

"So are you not going to question the outfit?" I asked her

"No, after spending many Christmases with you all I'm used to it."

Zane ripped off the wrapping paper and tape. He reached his hand inside and grabbed another box. He groaned and opened that one. After 5 smaller boxes he finally opened the last one.

It was a wand box. We all looked at her confused. He didn't need a new one. He opened it and inside was the Slytherin family wand.

"Holy shit. I thought that was broken," Stratton said in amazement.

"It was, but daddy got someone to fix it. It took a lot of persuading," Nash replied

"Who fixed it?" Stella asked

"Mr.Ollivander."

"Wait I thought the wand was in Ilvermorny," Star had a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, but your mom got it for me. She said it was okay for me to give it. So half of it is from her,"

"Thank you!" Zane interrupted

He stood up and kissed her. WHAT?! Am I missing something? I looked at my other siblings and their mouths were wide open. Stella slapped a hand over her mouth. Star covered Silas' eyes with both of her hands.

"Okay so are we supposed to act like this isn't happening?" Sirius whispered beside me

"I have no idea..," I said slowly

They finally stopped because Scorpius came and broke them up. River walked over looking like she was about to throw up. It's kind of weird for her to see her two best friends kissing. I think her possibly liking Zane could add to that.

"So when did this become a thing?" Scorpius asked

"What thing?" Nash asked

"You two kissing dumbass." Draco said from a few seats over. There's the Draco we all know and love. He's been missing for a few months.

"Wait why is she a dumbass?" Albus asked. He was sitting at the same table, how did he miss that? I swear he's so clueless sometimes.

Stella started explaining to him. I just tuned her out and asked them. "Are we going to get an answer?"

Stiles you know what happened. You witnessed it with your own eyes. Zane said in my mind. Did I mention that we can go into each other's minds? This is what happens when you're Harry Potter's daughter and Tom Riddle's grandson.

What did you witness? Sirius asked.

Dude get out this isn't the time. Zane looked at him and his eyes turned a dark green. His eyes are usually grey.

It's always the time for me. Do you know hard it is to be the left out twin? Can I just be in one thing?

Sirius you can stay. So anyway last year I saw Zane and Nash- Zane started to talk in parseltongue. "Go drown in the lake you fat pig." he hissed. All of my siblings turned to us.

"He puaʻa momona ?! Ma ka liʻiliʻi ʻaʻole i moe kolohe me kuʻu ipo wahine ma ka moena o koʻu makuahine iā ia e hana ana." (translation- A fat pig?! At least I didn't have sex with my girlfriend on mom's bed when she was at work.)

"Ua hana ʻoe ia ma ka moena makuahine ?! A mai ka wā hea ʻoe e aloha ai?" (translation- You did it on mom's bed?! Also since when are you dating?) Stella said in disgust.

"What the bloody hell are you guys saying?" Harry said from the Gryffindor table

"Shut up, Harry. It's getting interesting." Star shooed him and leaned in to listen better.

"Nui loa kēlā. ʻO koʻu kaikuahine ʻo Zane. Laki ʻoe i hiki ʻole i kekahi ke hoʻomaopopo i kēia. Inā like ʻoe me kou kupuna kāne e hōʻino wau iā ʻoe." (translation- That's so gross. She's my sister Zane. You're lucky that no one can understand this. If you're anything like your grandfather I'll use the killing curse on you."

You know it shocks me that Stratton can speak Hawaiian. You'd never expect it from him. He's the palest out of us. More like a white cloud. Ironic that he used the "she's my sister" thing. He's with my brother-

"Why did you say my name?" Draco asked

"Pani paʻa ʻo Ferret. ʻAʻole nā mea āpau e pili ana iā ʻoe." (translation- Shut up Ferret. Not everything's about you.) Eliza glared at him.

"Hele ma Zane. Ke kali nei mākou." (translation- Go on Zane. We're waiting.) Sirius crossed his arms.

"Ua ʻona mākou. Akā inā ʻoe e haʻi iā māmā e hoʻouna wau i ka basilisk e pepehi iā ʻoe a pau." (translation- We were drunk. But if you tell mom I will send basilisk to kill you all.) Zane threatened

"We'll see about that," I smirked and put my hand in the middle of the table. I looked at the other six. They put their hands on my arm and I teleported.

We landed at our house. Actually it's the Ministry of Magic. Technically this is where we live. "Stiles do you think you could get rid of the black cloud?" Silas was coughing out. I rolled my eyes.

"MA!" I yelled. The people who work there looked at me. I turned into the way I look while a vampire, I tilted my head. They got back to their work in seconds.

Hold on- I'm forgetting something. I teleported back to hogwarts. I told Fred that I'll be back soon and dragged a girl with dark black hair. I teleported back to America.

I can't believe that I forgot Selena. She's practically my adopted sister. Literally Axel raised her with my mom. They aren't anything but friends though. I wish he was my dad.

"Oh I'm a part of this? Okay well let's get mom," We walked through the ministry while getting stares at random witches and wizards. They act like this isn't normal.

"Mother!" Stella barges into her office.

"Stella what the hell- Why are all of you here?" she questions

I sit down at the chair in front of her desk. I cross my legs and hold my hands together. "We're here to give you news that Zane and Nash Malfoy have had sex on your bed last year."

"WHAT?!" she screamed and stood up "Stiles, bring me to him now. The rest of you take the floo back to Hogwarts," she turned to the side "Also Selena, tell your father that I'll murder him for telling the twins about something."

"What something?" she asked confused

"Nothing important. Just tell him that."

"Okay. Well love you mom. I'll see you when we go on holiday," she went up to her and hugged my mom. It's pretty common for her to call my mom "mom". She's her only mother figure. Her actual one gave birth to her then ran.

"I love you all. Be good okay," she gave my other siblings hugs and kisses on their cheeks. They all wiped it off and she rolled her eyes.

She got a hold of my hand and I teleported back to school. The other students saw my mom and looked fearful. I mean I would too. My mom's the most powerful president or ministress of all time.

We walked down to the Slytherin house. The door swung open by itself. What the- My mom looked at all the kids in the common room. They saw how enraged she was and scurried out of there.

"ZANE KEOKI SLYTHERIN RIDDLE!" Oh not the whole name....

Zane RAN down the stairs. He looked at me and I smirked. "Zane, do you know what your middle name means?" she asked him

"Alive, why?" I know where this is going.

"Because you're not going to be Keoki anymore. You're about to be Make." Did she say he was going to be dead?!

She grabbed him by his ear. She stopped "Bye love. Be on your best behavior okay?" I nodded and she dragged him.


	14. thirteen

I teleported up to the Gryffindor common room and saw Fred with George and Luke Jordan. "What are you guys doing?"

"Thinking of more ideas for joke shop products," Luke said

"What did you come up with?" I asked while sitting on the couch with Fred.

"You know how certain people have an invisibility cloak? Well we're thinking of making sweets that turn you invisible so you could prank people without being sited. Now more people have access to invisibility. Although we need to figure out a name and how to make it," George explained

"Oh I can help with making it! I just need to get the supplies from my aunt."

"You have an aunt?" Fred questioned. I nodded "Do you think she would help?"

"Of course she would. She hasn't pranked people since she was at Ilvermorny. It would be nostalgic to her. Plus she wants to meet you," I smiled up at him.

"S-She wants to meet me?" Fred stuttered

"Yeah, she wants to see if you're good enough."

"Now I'm scared."

"It's okay, she doesn't bite- Wrong choice of words," I remembered that she was a vampire.

"It's eight, we can go to Hogsmede now," Luke chimed in

We met up with both of the Marauder groups, Sirius and Chanelle. "Hello I haven't seen you two in a while," I wrapped my arms around Raelyn and Phoenix. 

"That's because you have a boyfriend now," Phoenix grabbed my face and squeezed it "Our little baby is growing up Raelyn," she said in a baby voice.

"Stop," I whined and took her arm away. 

"It's true, look at Chanelle. She used to hangout with us all the time. Now she's dating your twin. What if you do the same," Raelyn looked over at the girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Chanelle kissed my brother's cheek and smiled.

"I would never. Plus it's only Sirius. We can still be her friend. She's just not as close to us anymore," I actually knew Chanelle before she dated Sirius. She was practically another Marauder. Then, she got with my brother and slowly drifted away from us. That's why I like them together so much. She makes him happy and he makes her happy. I know her enough to know that she'll never break his heart.

"I miss her," Aurora said sadly

"Enough of all this sad talk. We see her every spring break," I laughed

We walked down to the village. The autumn season brought warm colored leaves which crunched as we walked on them. Lily was skipping the whole way there looking like a crazy person. She bumped into the air and fell to the ground.

I walked over to where she was and put my hand out. She took it and looked into the clear air and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Silas," I groaned. He turned back and Lily Luna, Danica, Hugo and the Scamander twins stood there smiling sweetly. "Oh don't do that to me. What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to go. But we can't because we're first years. It's unfair," Lorcan and Lysander stated

"I know it is. I won't tell anyone that you're here. Silas you can pass as a third year anyway," my family ages faster at a young age and slower when we're older. It's a weird vampire thing.

We said bye to them and continued to walk. "Remember that time we broke into Hogsmeade?" 

The four of us looked at Chanelle and laughed. That was a fun time. We took my dad's invisibility cloak the summer before. We used the Marauder's map to sneak into Honeydukes in the middle of the night. The five of us took most of the candy to Aurora's dorm that night and ate it in one sitting with Roxanne, Priscilla and Molly ll. We stole half of the store that night. Surprisingly, we weren't caught.

When we got there we went straight to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George and Ron opened it a couple years ago. Ron works here so he can keep an eye on Rose. He doesn't want her to have a boyfriend.

I saw the Pygmy Puffs and ran to them. I spotted a light purple one and picked it up. "Aww, you're so cute," the small creature snuggled into my hand. I checked for the gender and it said it was a girl. Now I have to think of a name. Hmm- I know, Nymphadora! She'd love to have a person named after her. Not really a person, but at least it's something. 

I held her in my hands while I looked for more items. I went over to the love potions. "Think of using that on me?"

I turned and Fred was behind me smirking. "I don't need one. I already have you wrapped around my finger," I said and threw the pink bottle up and caught it.

"Careful with that!" Ron said from behind the counter. I rolled my eyes and bought all my things.

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem. Can you tell me something though?"

"What?"

"Does Rose-"

"No, Rose doesn't have a boyfriend. I'm sure she'll tell you when she does."

"She better," I heard him whisper to himself

I grabbed a cage for Nymphie, yes I'm calling her that now. I had to go get more quills so I went to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Once I got all the things I needed I saw Molly Weasley, well the second one. I haven't seen her since last year so that's kind of odd.

"Hi Molly," I walked up to her

"Oh hello Stiles." she said backing away

"Why do you look like you're trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes, you don't like me. So leave me alone."

"Since when don't I like you?"

"Grandmother told me," I looked at her confused "The one I'm named after."

"What? I do like you Molly. Why would she tell you that?"

"I don't know. She told me that you think I talk too much."

"Just because you do, doesn't mean that I don't like you. I'm sorry if that sounded rude."

"You didn't. I should stop letting her tell me things. This whole thing was pointless. Anyway, I'll see you later," she smiled and hugged me "I'm glad we're still friends."

"I'm glad too," we broke away from the hug and she left with Roxanne and Priscilla.

"Who was that?" I heard Fred ask when I walked out of the store

"Your niece," I said walking by him

"Which one?"

"Molly stupid."

"Ohhhh. I thought it would've been one of the french ones."

"No, they don't go to school here. They go to Beauxbatons. But I'm sure you'll meet them soon."

"Well I got you this." he held up a bottle of Butterbeer

"I could've just gone with you to get one."

"I'm taking you somewhere that's why."

"Where-" he took my hand and started to run. I was worried I would knock down some kids on the way there. I was more worried about how Nymphie was feeling.

"Here." he brought to a field full of beautiful flowers. I saw a blanket spread out on the floor with food covering it.

"Food!" I squealed and hugged him

"I'm starting to think that you like food more than me," he frowned. I kissed him softly and he smiled.

"I do like it better," I whispered in his ear. He slapped me on the shoulder and I laughed.

For hours we sat there talking to each other. He wanted to get to know me better so I told him about most of my life. I gave some food to Nymphie which she loved. After we skipped dinner and walked up to his dorm.

"Oh my Merlin," I said and looked around the room. There were pizza boxes stacked up in the corner, clothes all over the floor and it smelled really bad. "When was the last time you guys cleaned?!"

"A long time," he smiled sheepishly

I snapped my fingers and the room was cleaned up. "How did you get pizza anyway?"

"Dreamy made them."

"Okay well goodnight," I put Nymphie's cage onto the ground. I jumped on the bed and flopped down on it. 

"Hey move," Fred said while trying to get some space.

"Fine," I moved over some because I was hogging up the bed. He needs to get used to this. We're both six feet so in the future, this is going to be a problem. Imagine how tall our kids are going to be. I feel so bad for them. Especially because I don't like kids. I think I'll like them more because they'll be mine.

"Goodnight Sti," Fred kissed me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I snuggled into his shoulder while he shut off the light. I swear if the others wake me up when they come back- "I forgot, goodnight Nymphie!" I giggled at this and fell asleep in his arms.


	15. fourteen

November rolled around and it was time for our first quidditch match. We're playing Gryffindor today and I am pumped. I'm so ready to kick half my family and friends' asses. It was starting to get cold though. Since I was little I thought that anything under seventy degrees was cold. One of the many perks of being from Hawaii.

I packed my gear into my duffel bag that was laying on the floor. Aria and Priscilla did the same while Lyra had her signs. I love how supportive she is. I changed into a sweater with some jeans. We walked down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

We saw the Gryffindor team huddled up, talking at their table. The three of us glared at them. Lyra hit a hand on her head and walked to the Slytherin table.

During most of the quidditch season, none of the houses are friends. I know this is a little over the top but we're at WAR. Fred looked at me confused and I flipped him off. He looked a bit hurt but Aliyah Spinnet told him something and he must've got the message because he returned the finger.

The three of us sat down by our other teammates. Draco looked James in the eye and their faces turned red. I wonder how long it took them to become enemies. Couldn't be that hard for Draco, a lot of people hate him.

"Today we rip the hearts out of those Gryffindorks. I don't care what you have to do to win, just do it. Draco I know you can pull off a great fake injury," He nodded and Zane went on. "Stiles, if one of them has an attitude with you, BITE THEM!" The rest of the Slytherins looked at him bewildered.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away there," Zane continued. "Aria, Logan, knock them out with your brooms. Noah Flint is the referee this year so we got this in the bag. Michelle, Beat Potter senseless."

"Which one? There's two this year," Michelle Montague asked

"Either one. Priscilla, block those goalposts like you're blocking your moms' from the killing curse," She nodded and we all agreed.

I piled food onto my plate and started to eat. Draco didn't look hungry. "Oh you're not doing this today. EAT MALFOY!" He scrammed with his fork and put food onto his plate.

By eleven o'clock the stands were filled with all four houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were cheering for us. Luke Jordan and Phoenix Dreamer were sitting at the commentary spot. Phoenix plays quidditch, as does Raelyn but she partners up with Luke when she's not playing.

Raelyn was sitting at the Ravenclaw stands with Chloe Chang. She blew me a kiss and I laughed. I caught it and she smiled and mouthed "good luck". Dumbass, I can hear you anyway.

I got into the girls locker room and started to change. Let me tell you, when I got onto the team, I had to do a lot of cleaning. Until I came there weren't any women on the team. There were spider webs and dust everywhere.

Once I changed into my gear I put my hair up into a high ponytail. I knocked on the door that connected the two locker rooms and Zane said to open it. Priscilla, Aria and Michelle followed me into the room. Thank Salazar that they were decent, last time they weren't and we had a very serious talk.

I sat on the bench next to Priscilla and Logan. We listened to Zane's speech. "Well, we went over most of it at breakfast. But this is it y'all."

"Y'all?" The rest questioned. The accents made it even better.

I magiced a cowboy hat onto Zane's head and an old picture of him. The rest of the team surrounded me and sniffled a laugh at the picture in my hand. Zane was riding a sheep at the town rodeo. "Yeeha!" I exclaimed. Zane grabbed the picture and tore it in half.

"Never again."

"You rode a sheep?" Draco smirked

"Yes. I was nine so leave me alone. As I was saying, I really think we're going to win this year-"

"We win every year," Priscilla said in a bratty tone. She really is like Pansy.

"I know Cilla. But with Draco on the team I'm sure we'll be better."

"Oh stop it," Draco said and waved his hand in a 'girly' way. Okay that was a little fruity-

"Okay we have to go. Huddle up." We looked at each other and did our handshake. I put on my glasses and walked out with my broom in hand.

"Sti you can't wear that," Zane called out.

"I know but it's making me feel real badass right now so shut up," I called back and strutted all the way to the field.

The rest caught up with me. Noah Flint was standing in the middle of the field waiting for the team captains to step up. Aliyah Spinnet stood proudly and stared Zane down.

The Gryffindor team consisted of The three chasers, Roxanne Weasley, Aliyah Spinnet and Sirius Black. Yes, they've convinced him to play. He's waiting to beat Regulus next year when he trys out. The beaters are of course Fred and George Weasley. The keeper is Aurora Black and the seeker is James Potter ll.

"Now I want a fair game," Noah said. He leaned in closer, "Or not. Mcgonagall doesn't need to know," Aliyah had a small smile on her face and shook Zane's hand. More like trying to rip them off.

"Mount your brooms," Both teams did as they were told. Noah blew the silver whistle and all fifteen brooms rose high up into the air. I quickly got a hold of the quaffle.

"The quaffle is in the possession of Stiles Slytherin of Slytherin obviously. That girl really is fast-" Luke started. "Rather hot too," Phoenix said into the microphone.

"DREAMER!" Mcgonagall yelled

"Sorry not sorry," she shrugged. "Anywho, she passes the ball to Aria Pucey who passes it to Logan Bole. He's belting off toward the Gryffindor keeper, Aurora Black. I don't know who to cheer for. Sorry guys!"

I giggled at Phoenix and the quaffle was passed back to me. I threw it past Aurora and into the goalpost. She looked angry at herself. I waved to her playfully just to mess with her. She was about to go after me but remembered that she had to stay there.

"SLYTHERINS SCORE! Literally, Stiles Slytherin earns her house ten points!" Luke says.

"Gryffindor in possession. One of the Weasley twins blocks Stiles Slytherin from getting the quaffle back."

Fred came up to me and blocked my way. "Seriously Freddie?"

"Dead Sirius."

"Oh that's so wrong."

"I know. You're not going anywhere."

"MICHELLE!" I yelled through the screams of the crowd. She flew over to me and threw the bat at me. "Thank you," I smiled. I whacked Fred in the stomach. I moved onto his ribs and heard them crack. He doubled over in pain.

Aria and Logan looked at me and I signalled them to keep going. Michelle sniggered. George came over and looked enraged.

"Stiles what the bloody hell did you do to my brother?!" I grabbed his bat and Fred's bludger. I hit him on the head and he cursed. He tried to throw his bludger at me but I ended up catching it with one hand.

"Oops. Sorry Georgie, I didn't mean to hurt you," I fakely apologized and got back to the game. Both of the twins were flying in all kinds of directions, thanks to me. In the corner of my eye I saw James and Draco bolting off for the snitch.

I caught the quaffle from Aria and threw it. "Another ten points to Slytherin! Stiles what you did to Fred was amazing. Just don't do that to me when we play against each other!" Phoenix called out. I nodded. Aurora was a little distracted at the moment.

Zane hit her with a bludger and she fell onto the ground. "Call a foul Flint!" Professor Mcgonagall told Noah. He did and the Gryffindors got a free throw. Roxanne threw the quaffle trying to get past Priscilla but failed. She huffed and Priscilla laughed in a mocking way.

The scores were seventy to twenty. Wow Aria and Logan were really going at it while I was gone. We all saw the two seekers trying to catch the small golden ball. We stopped playing and focused on them.

"Draco Malfoy and James Potter are off! Come on James, win please! We haven't had one since Harry played." Luke begged.

"COME ON DRACO!" Stella screamed from the Slytherin stands. He looked at her and bolted. Ahh young love..... Meanwhile, I just hurt my boyfriend. I'm such a great girlfriend aren't I?

Draco wrapped his hand around the snitch and caught it.

"SLYTHERIN WINS!" Phoenix yells.

I get onto the ground and tackle Draco into a hug. "You did it! I knew you could do it! Now I need to get off of you before my sister murders me." He laughed and let go. Zane and Logan carried him on their shoulders. The rest of the Slytherin house cheered while coming onto the field.

Sirius hugged me and kissed both of my cheeks "Woah woah woah. Calm down Siri."

"Don't call me Siri ever again. But congrats. I saw what you did to Fred and George. That was wicked to hurt your boyfriend and his twin."

"I know. You don't have to remind me of how awesome I am," I flipped my hair.

After we left the quidditch pitch I walked over to the Gryffindor team. "You forgive me?"

"Yeah I guess," Fred was holding his stomach.

"Sorry darling. I'm just competitive. George I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you two that hard."

"It's okay Stiles," George nodded. He was holding his head in pain. I waved my hand and their injuries went away.

"Thanks love. Also keep calling me darling," Fred smirked.

"Ughh you two make me sick," George said in disgust and joined the others in their conversation.

The Slytherins held a party in the common room. Let's just say, I drank and snorted a lot. Luna may be young but she has great stuff. Where did that twelve year old get it from though? Ehh I guess that's a question for another time. I immediately fell asleep once I stumbled up to my room.


	16. fifteen

It was now Christmas break. This year is going by faster than I thought it would. My classes are getting a bit harder but I’m trying my best to keep up. Thank Merlin that I don’t have to do my O.W.L’s this year. I’ve been helping the twins with their homework. They really need to pay attention in class. Or at least cheat better.

“STILES!”

I turned my head on my pillow and saw Sirius slam the door open. Why does he have to be so loud?! “What?” I whined. I was trying to go to sleep. But if he’s going to be rude-

“James wants to have a snowball fight. Are you coming?”

“I guess,” I got up out of my bundle of blankets. It’s FREEZING. I got dressed into my hoodie, sweatpants and a coat over it. I’m not getting any colder.

We ran down the stairs and into the courtyard. It was covered in white snow. Lily was laying in the snow making an angel, the other Sirius was covering Peter in snow to make a snowman? Remus was trying to save Peter. Where was James?

I felt a snowball hit my back. I whipped around and saw nothing. Invisibility Cloak. I quickly grabbed a handful of snow and teleported. I took the cloak off of him and stuffed the ball of snow in his pants.

“COLD! COLD!” James tried his best to get all the snow out of his pants. When he started walking again he was waddling like a penguin. 

The other Marauders laughed at their best friend. Lily went up to him. She started to clean all the snow off of him, then stopped. She scrunched her nose in thought. She waved her wand and the snow came up from the ground.

A huge snowball formed above James’ head. He looked fearful but could move. She used a Leg-Locker Curse. Smart. The white ball fell and made James go back into the snow. We all started to giggle but realized that James wasn’t under there. Well it looked like it. We started to dig into the snow to find him.

After minutes we searched and we were starting to get worried. I heard something wheel in next to us. I turned around to find out what it was. James was standing, smirking at us with an odd looking machine. Suddenly snowballs started to shoot and fly at us. Lily screamed when one hit her in the face.

At that moment I wanted to laugh. Then, one hit me in the stomach. Okay now I’m mad. I put my hand in front of me and they stopped. I pointed my finger at James and they all started pelting at him. Peter stood up and grabbed the carrot that was supposed to be on him earlier. He stuck it on James' nose and took out his phone.

“Say snowman Jamieee,” He snickered. “Get over here!” He waited for us to get in the picture.

We ran over to them and kneeled down to James’ height. “Snowman!” We all smiled into the camera while James’ glared at us.

“Send that to me later,” Remus said “We’re attaching that to the map.”

“Now future generations of Marauders’ can see how amazing we were,” I said

“Yeah, but we need a picture of all of us together. Including Aurora, Raelyn, Phoenix, Fred and George,” Lily stated

“We’re adding the twins now?” I asked

“I guess. They found the map in their first year. I think they deserve the honor,” Peter replied

“Well, we’ll all be at the burrow for Christmas so we can take it then.”

“Okay let’s get out of the snow now,” Sirius stood up and dusted himself off.

“So much for a snowball fight,” James sighed

“Oh well. You tried to fight fire with fire and that’s what you get,” I shrugged

“Or snow with snow,” Remus laughed

“That was stupid,” Sirius Black rolled his eyes.

“Hey, when are all of you going to appreciate my humor,” Remus said

“When you get some,” James patted him on the shoulder.

We went to the Great Hall for lunch. Most students already left the day before for the holidays. We all forgot to pack so we’re staying an extra day and leaving tomorrow morning. We really need to work on time management. We still haven’t packed.

“I’m so excited for Christmas. Mom always buys us expensive things,” Stella says while walking to the one table set up.

“You think she’ll get the shoes you wanted?”

“Probably. Or we'll, I hope.”

“Even if we can afford it, those shoes are a thousand dollars, Stella,” Eliza said from across the table.

“How many presents do you usually get?” Harry asked.

“About twenty each. We’re grateful for it though.”

“Twenty?! That’s more than i’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m sure she’ll buy you many, Harry.”

“It’s fine I don’t need all of them. But it’s crazy how many presents you get.”

“That’s just from our mom. Wait until you see what our grandparents and aunty gives us,” Sirius said while chewing on a cookie.

“Don’t eat with your mouth open. That’s gross. Oh I forgot to say, my aunty is going to give the supplies for the products on Christmas. Or I'll just grab it from her if I go home,” I tell Fred and George.

“If? I thought you were going home,” Fred says

“My mom wants Sirius and I to spend more time with our dad. Unless you don’t want me there,” I faked a sad face.

“Oh no, no. I do want you there.” He was fast with that wasn’t he…. He knew that he was going to be in trouble. Good thing he caught it.

I ate all of the food that was on my plate. Oh that reminds me, I have to go get everyone’s presents.

I went up to my room to get everyone’s presents. I went to the Slytherin house, put them all in a bag and headed down to the kitchens. I saw Dreamy mixing something in a bowl and walked over to her. She usually stays here for all breaks except for the summer.

“Hi Dreamy. Merry Christmas!” I handed her the present.

“Oh thank you so much Stiles. Dreamy is very happy right now,” she hugged me.

“Well I hope so,” I laughed softly and kneeled down to hug her so she wasn’t hugging my legs.

I said goodbye to her and headed up to the Ravenclaw tower. I saw Chanelle sitting with her friend Siya Patil, Padma’s daughter.

“Hello. Here you go Chanelle,” I looked at Siya. “I’m sorry I haven’t got you a present, Siya.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t expecting one. At least you’re nice to me. That’s very rare for you to like people,” she said. I laughed and started to go on my way out the door. I feel bad that I haven’t gotten her one now.

I teleported over to the Gryffindor tower to give Priscilla her present. I gave Aria and Lyra theirs before they left. She was playing wizard’s chess with Roxanne so I set the present down on the table and left.

I was now going to give my teachers their presents. Yes, I give them presents. I like them, I also want a good grade. I got professor Trelawney a new crystal ball. Hermione broke the last one. I told her not to take Divination again but she insisted that she’ll be the best student. That didn’t work out.

I gave professor Flitwick American books about Charms. We don’t really use them here. They have more advanced spells now so he’ll be up to date. Plus he was fascinated that I knew other spells and he wanted to know them.

Fred, the ghost of course, was always talking about how much he misses pranking people. I went to his classroom and saw him lying on his desk. Well, more floating.

“Hi Fred.”

“Oh hi Stiles,” He got up from his desk.

“I came here to give you your Christmas present,” I walked up to him. He gave me a confused face.

“Hey, I know you and my younger self are dating but you can’t-”

“Not me!” I slapped his arm but my hand went right through it. “Anyway, I’m going to make you “alive” again,” I used air quotes.

“Alive?”

“Not really alive. You’ll be able to touch everything now. But you’ll still be grayish.”

“You’ll do that for me?” He asked hopefully

“Of course I would,” I put my hand on his hand but couldn’t touch it fully because, you know.

The next second passes by and I can feel his hand. Wait it actually worked- I was just joking around. I didn’t think that it would. Holy shit-

“Huh. Omg I can feel you Stiles. I can go home now right? I hate being in this castle all the time. Ron can’t even visit me.”

“You can. Why didn’t you just float home?”

“Because it’s tiring- Don’t give me that face. I would’ve rode the train but I’d go right through it.”

“I’ll see you at home then.”

I already gave my presents to Neville and Lupin the previous days. Axel is always at my house for Christmas so I don’t have to worry about that.

I gave Neville muggle flowers. Wizards don’t know much about them for some reason. I gave the younger one a Herbology book and a yellow sweater.

I gave Professor Lupin or Remus a huge box of Chocolates and Professor Tonks hair dye. She’s been asking for it so she doesn’t have to use her Metamorphmagus powers all the time.

I went to go find Helena Ravenclaw. She’s finally out of her hiding spot so she’s been all over the place. I saw her talking to Bloody Baron. I’m so proud that I got them to talk to each other. They’re still kind of iffy since he murdered her and all... But let’s not get into that.

“Here you go Helena. I believe I already gave you that hairbrush Baron. Seriously, you need a new hairstyle. That 1000 hair isn’t working anymore.”

“Wow you are so rude Stiles,” He turned his head around and Peeves was there with a bucket of water.

“Oh hello….”

“Were you going to pour that one me, Peeves?” I questioned with a raised brow.

“No I would never. Haha…” He laughed awkwardly 

“To think that I even got you a present-”

“I’m sorry okay. Just give me the present!” I handed him the bag and an explosion of dungbombs happened. Yeah they’re a bit outdated but that’s why they’re so good now. I laughed at him and gave Helena her present.

“A stone? Oh I hope this isn’t the Philosopher’s Stone Stiles. Why would you get a hold of such a powerful thing.”

“That isn’t the stone. It’s a stone to sort of replace your mother’s diadem. Since it’s broken and all. It makes you more intelligent.”

“Wow that’s great. Thank you! My present is at your home currently and I’m sure you’ll love it. Don’t ask how I got it there.” I left them to go find Lavender Brown.

“Hi Lav.”

“Oh hi Sti Sti,” she said in a cheerful voice. She’s the only one who can call me that. Otherwise that person will be six feet under with Cedric- Wait that sounded so wrong. Ceddie, if you heard that don’t haunt me please.

“I know how much you like Divination, so I got you a crystal ball that won’t fall and break when you hold it. I also got you parchment and a quill that you can touch.”

“Oh this is amazing. I can write to my parents now! I felt so bad that I couldn't do it all these years.”

“I know, I just hope that they think it’s really you and not some person faking.”

“They’ll know it’s me. Trust.”

Now my last present is for Colin Creevy. I’m about to make his wish come true. I got the time turner from out of my pocket and set it back to September 1993.

Wow that felt weird. It felt like I was spinning. I was in the Great Hall and people were staring at me. I turned into a monster for a second and they looked down in a second.

I teleported to the Gryffindor table and saw Colin trying to get my father’s attention. Poor kid. I took his camera really fast and teleported to put them together and make them smile. I took two pictures as quickly as I could and gave one to Colin.

“Hey I know I could be messing around with time right now. But in five years, don’t get yourself killed. Please love?” He looked confused at first and nodded. Wow people really trust a stranger now.

I gave him his camera and took the one picture with me. I set the time turner back quickly and got back to 2020.

Okay now I need to find him. I walked down some hallways and saw Colin talking to his nephew.

“Hello Colin and hello Cameron,” I ruffed his hair as he giggled. He was a splitting image of Colin. Also a very adorable first year. He’s friends with Silas too so I like him.

“So I came here to give you this,” I handed him the picture.

“Bloody hell, when did this happen? Your dad never took any pictures with me.”

“That’s because I used this,” I showed him the time turner. His eyes went wide.

“Stiles, do you know how dangerous that is?!” he whispered yelled

“Yeah but you’re not gray now are you… Bye Colin!”He was freaking out because he wasn’t a ghost anymore. I should really save more people with this someday. Maybe later I'm too tired right now. 

I packed my trunk full of clothes and presents that I would be giving people tomorrow. I’m so happy that it’s winter break already. I needed a break from school.

I couldn’t sleep. I can never sleep the night before I leave some place every time. It took me an hour of playing a scenario with Fred in my head for me to sleep.


End file.
